Where Ancients Fear to Tread
by Cordis
Summary: The New conclusion to my Shards Collide fanfic. Sorry it took so long. thanks for reading! ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy 7 characters, places and things all belong to Squaresoft and other involved companies. I own none of it. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of others and myself. I make no money from it. 

**__**

Author's Note: Thanks for coming back to read the second Saga of my series! ^_^ The story began with Aeris stumbling across two mercenaries, Cloud and Zack. After getting an offer to help a resistance team by the name of Avalanche, the two mercenaries and Aeris all travel to Midgar. However, when they get there, things don't turn out as simple and clean cut as they would have hoped. Apparently the Turks had some connection with Aeris and Zack. After helping Avalanche destroy one of Shinra's reactors, the mercenaries and Aeris find themselves separated. Unfortunately their reunion is behind the bars of a Shinra prison as they were all captured by the Turks. It is there that Zack is revealed to have had past dealings with Shinra but after hearing his side of the tale he is forgiven by his comrades and all seemed to be regaining some semblance of normality. However, things get complicated once more when the people in the Shinra building turn up dead. In the president's office Zack confronts Sephiroth and is killed by his hands. Before Cloud can get revenge the SOLDIER leaves, warning them that the end is near. Cloud and his companions then make their escape from Midgar, leaving their past scars behind and setting out on a new adventure. Will Avalanche find what they're looking for in Nibleheim or will they find something much much worse?: 

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 1

Cloud yawned loudly as he awoke from his makeshift, straw bed in the barn southwest of Midgar. A month had passed since the events that had taken place in the city they had all grown to hate. Ever since the Avalanche members had left the city, they had been traveling constantly. Finally, they had recently happened upon a small barn and had stayed there through the night. Ultimately, there were some cheery moments during their travels but at some points they would all fall into an uncomfortable silence. Most of the time, this had happened when mention of their late comrade came up in a conversation. For the most part, Cloud had become more sullen and withdrawn from the rest of the group, focusing more on his training then his interaction with his friends. It had seemed to everyone else, as if all that went through his mind constantly was to defeat Sephiroth. At one point Barret had even wondered about his sanity. 

This brought a slight smile to Cloud's face as he finished rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He knew his friends were only concerned about him but he couldn't stop training. He couldn't let his concentration drop. The memory of his inability to do anything the day he tried to fight Sephiroth rang painfully in his mind. He could do nothing to save his friend and he could do nothing to avenge him afterwards. He was weak and the only way he could think of to become stronger was to train. As a result, Cloud's training had paid off greatly. He could now wield his blade with amazing ease and he could even manage to fight on the same level as he had seen Zack fight that one terrible day. He didn't really understand how his abilities could push that far, only that he knew there was more room for improvement and he would exploit that improvement to its utmost limits. 

Cloud gave a final stretch then eased down into a more relaxed position. 

"Ahh, look who finally decided to wake up!"

Cloud cringed at the nagging voice but trained his eyes on the large form of his comrade as the man made his way through the entrance and towards him.

"Hey Barret. Good morning." He said as the big man walked closer to him. 

"Hey Spikes. The girls were talking about staying here for a while to rest up. They figured since we've been traveling all this time anyway, its time for a small break. And don't worry about the barn residents. We've already presented the idea to the old man and he agrees whole heartily. I guess he's been pretty lonely tending to this barn with only his grandson around to keep him company. So what do you say? I think it's a good idea."

Cloud lowered his head in thought. "Well… I don't know. We do need to track down Sephiroth… This isn't just some picnic you know?"

"Yeah I know that but still… We're all still only human Spikes. Not everyone can train constantly nonstop like you."

Barret knew he had said the wrong words as soon as they slipped out of his mouth. The blond man's eyes narrowed slightly then he simply turned away, heading towards the exit of the barn. 

"Look, Cloud I know that was a low blow and I apologize. But man what I'm trying to say here is that we all need a break! If we don't get back to realizing we're still human then we won't be any good against Sephiroth. We'll forget what we're fighting for in the first place!"

Cloud stopped in his tracks, thinking for a minute, then turned his head back towards the dark man slowly. "…If you all want a break then fine. I guess it won't matter if we rest for a couple of days. Just don't involve me in any of your leisurely activities. I've still got to train, you know."

Barret frowned a bit but nodded none the less. "Great. I'll go tell the girls the good news. But on a more personal note, you do need to cool down a bit Spikes. You're wound up so tight, you look like you'll explode at any second."

"I appreciate the concern but I'll deal with my problems in my own way and in my own time, thank you." With that, Cloud turned briskly and walked away.

Barret watched after the blond man for a moment, rubbing his head in annoyance. "Sheesh! Somebody's got a major chip on their shoulder."

And with that he exited the barn room right after his leader. 

****

Aeris looked up brightly towards the sky as she allowed the gentle spring breeze to caress her soft face. Over the past month things had been extremely troubling and painful for the green-eyed woman yet in the time that had passed she had also come to terms with a lot about herself and about her feelings in general. She had grown to accept the death of her friend Zack. However that didn't mean she would forget all that he had done for her. He had helped her reach a new level of independence she had never found the confidence to shoot for on her own. She was just grateful she had got the chance to meet him before his untimely death. 

Aeris also found that she appreciated her other companions as well. Barret was always constantly being arrogant and prideful but deep down she knew he had a sense of comradery stronger and more fortified than anyone. 

Tifa was always trying to get things situated and was always so thoughtfully focused. Aeris couldn't help the slight envy she felt for the girl's structured, rational, mindset. At the same time though, Aeris knew Tifa had a well of uncertainty buried hidden inside of her. Over the past month the girls had talked more and more with each other and ultimately in the end, they had become very good friends. Aeris was happy about this. They both seemed to support each other in their own way. They each found they could talk with the other about almost anything. Oddly enough, they were both at a loss for words when their conversation leaned towards their feelings for Cloud. Aeris knew Tifa was in love with Cloud just as she was sure Tifa knew she had the exact same feelings. For whatever reasons though, the two girls could still remain friends not letting their feelings for the young blonde haired man interfere with the new sisterly bond they each shared with each other. 

Then there was Red13. Aeris had to admit she was pleasantly surprised about the bright red animal. His real name was Nanaki and she found that he could be very supportive at times. Even though he revealed that he was only 16 in his estimated version of human years, he was very wise and seemed to always know exactly what to say when Aeris or anyone else in the group was depressed. She knew the tiger had a big heart but she also felt that there was some secret, some hidden pain that their furry, red haired friend kept to himself, buried deeply in his past. Again, Aeris mind wondered vaguely back to Zack and how his troubled past had tragically caught up to him. That was one fate she desperately hoped would not befall Red.

Aeris sighed softly. It seemed that now every time she thought about Zack, she would become depressed in a way. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, that Zack would have hated for his friends to remember him with such sadness yet she simply couldn't help it. It was almost as if she had no control over her troubling emotions. 

"A gil for your thoughts?"

Aeris chuckled lightly at the comment. "If that were so, I'd be a gillionare." Aeris turned her face towards the new presence and her bright green eyes rested upon Tifa's large sparkling brown ones. 

"So what are you doing out here?" The dark haired fighter asked. 

"I dunno really. Just admiring the scenery I guess. Couldn't really do much of that back in Midgar you know?"

Tifa arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Is that all? Just admiring scenery? Come on Aeris I know you too well."

Aeris let out a defeated sigh and leaned back slightly against the fence she was sitting on. Tifa propped up next to her and soon both women were admiring the scenery together. 

"I dunno… I guess I'm just concerned about Cloud. He's been acting so withdrawn lately. He won't even smile anymore. At least not in the same way he used to when…"

Aeris couldn't find the voice the finish her statement, the memories too painful to be recalled. It was true she may have accepted Zack's death but still the very thought of how he died troubled her to no end. There was so much blood, so much insane desired in the more experienced SOLDIER's eyes when he carefully slide the blade away from Zack's stiffening body. It made her want to cry when she remembered the flash of pain that struck the dark haired man's face before his body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Tifa shifted in her position next to her slightly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. You don't have to say it. I don't know, I guess Cloud is just working through his emotions in his own way. He probably finds that it's easier to vent his frustrations out through training rather then just talking it out."

Aeris nodded slowly. "They were very close. When I first met them they acted like brothers. Their bond of loyalty to one another was beyond anything I'd ever seen before."

Tifa nodded absently. "I never got a chance to get to know Zack that well but from what I've seen, the two of them seemed inseparable."

"Yeah…" Aeris shifted, uncomfortable with their current conversation. "So… Do you think Cloud will let us stay here for a while?"

A wistful smile crept up to Tifa's face. "I don't think he has much of a choice in the matter. If he doesn't we'll just ring his ears until he gives."

Aeris couldn't help the laugh that issued from her throat as the very image of that depiction made its way into her mind. 

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

Aeris eyes lit up when she saw the slightly ruggish features of their furry red companion as he walked up towards them. "Hey Red!"

Red smiled in his own way as he positioned hisself under one of the low bridges of the fence, between the two. "So what's the topic?" He asked nonchalantly. 

Tifa and Aeris traded amused glances with each other before answering in unison. 

"Men." They both said then laughed wildly.

Red raised his good eye, not understanding what they were talking about. "Obviously I've missed something."

"Not much." Tifa replied readily. "Just girl talk. I don't think you would have been too interested in it."

Red simply shrugged. "So have you given any thought to what you all want to do while we stay at this barn?"

"I haven't really thought about it all that much. I guess just admire nature." Aeris replied. "Something to take my mind off of the cruel reality that continues to plague us."

"And what about you Tifa?"

"Same thing pretty much. We've all been so stressed out lately, I think we all could use a break." 

"Especially Cloud…" She added, mumbling under her breath. Unfortunately she hadn't taken into account Red's acute sense of hearing. 

A slight grin formed on the tiger's lips as he continued to stare out into the sky with his one good eye. "Love is a strange thing is it not?" He asked in a reminiscent sort of way. "Just when you realize it's there, the object of your affections has already gone."

Tifa and Aeris both turned their eyes towards Red now. The tiger chuckled and slowly stood up, stretching on all fours. 

"What do you mean by that?" Tifa asked and could tell Aeris wanted to know the same thing. 

"That is for each of you to figure out on your own." Red said and with that, the young tiger walked off into the distance.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

****

Author's note: _Thanks for reading and Please stay tuned for chapter 2._


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy 7 characters, places and things all belong to Squaresoft and other involved companies. I own none of it. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of others and myself. I make no money from it. 

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 2

The night came quickly to the barn situated at the center of the Midgar region. However, for the fifth time that night, Tifa found herself waking up once more. 

"Damnit!" She hissed as Barret's enormous snores woke her once more. "What does it take to shut that guy up?"

Tifa grabbed a pillow, preparing to launch it towards her sleeping companion when she suddenly noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Aeris was gone. 

Tifa immediately rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes then walked over towards the entrance of their room. Oddly enough, everyone else was sound alseep. Even Cloud the workaholic, found solace in the night it seemed. Tifa gently brushed by the sleeping blond and walked out of the door into the night.

Tifa quickly wrapped her arms about herself from the shivering cold. In the distance she spotted the young brunette haired woman sitting atop a well staring into the star blazed sky. Tifa calmly walked up to her. 

"What are you doing out here this late in the hour?" She asked gently.

"Oh!" Aeris softly cried out, startled by the sudden presence. 

"Sorry." Tifa said, realizing what she had done. 

"No it's ok. You just startled me that's all. Truth be told, I really didn't want to be out here by my lonesome anyway."

"So what are you doing out here?" Tifa reiterated. 

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Barret's snoring kept me up. Although an outdoors trip was not exactly what I had in mind for getting back to sleep."

"So why are you out here then?"

"Saw you were missing so I got concerned."

Aeris cheeks slightly reddened at her friend's compassion. "Thanks. And sorry about dragging you out here."

"Don't worry about it." Tifa said, waving her hand in dismissal. "Actually, aside from the few gusts of cold air, it's quite nice out here. Geez, ya know I haven't looked up into the night sky like this in ages?"

Aeris faintly nodded her head. "It's beautiful. The sky, the stars, the soft waves of the wind as you can hear it traveling too and froo. It's almost majestic."

"Mmm hmm…" Tifa nodded, lost in the whirlpool of infinite bright dots that filtered the sky. "Hey Aeris?" She said at last, still keeping her eyes locked upwards.

"Yeah?" 

"Ever wonder… you know… what it's like up there? Just floating freely through the sky without a care in the world?"

"Must be nice…" The green-eyed girl mused silently.

"Yeah… must be…" Suddenly Tifa caught something out the corner of her eye. "Hey!" She said at the flash of recognition. Tifa promptly hopped off the fountain and began walking in the direction of where her eyes had traveled only seconds before. 

"Tifa? Tifa what is it?" Aeris asked in a confused tone of voice.

"It looks like we weren't the only ones who decided to take a midnight stroll."

"What do you mean?"

"I Just saw Red13 walking off in that direction." Tifa replied, pointing out in front of her.

"Really? Were would he be going?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out." 

"Not without me, you're not!" The green-eyed girl replied challengingly. 

****

Red13 continued to walk towards the forested area just east of the barn as if possessed by some new mysterious force. He could not truly discern why he was taking such an action, only that he could not dismiss the constant crying voice that continued to assault his senses. 

"It's got to be close…" The red haired tiger mumbled to himself and he continued to roam forwards. 

As he walked closer and closer to the destination at hand, he noticed his surroundings were becoming darker and darker. It seemed as if the tree's simply died out. Wilted leaves hung limply from dead branches. Grass that had once been green, now crumbled into dark brown dust as he walked over it. Even the dirt was not fully tilled. It felt as if it were crumbled cement under his paws. The cloying scent of decay made the fiery tailed tiger almost want to gag yet he continued on. He would not simply pass over such a dreading feeling of emotion followed by the low cry's that incessantly became louder and more defined as he closed the distance. Red would not stop until he had found the object of his search. 

****

"Where do you think he's going?" Aeris whispered into Tifa's ear as the two women continued to follow close behind the red tiger. 

"I don't have a clue but something tells me it's gotta be important."

"Tifa… I can't fight the urge of thinking that just maybe Red has finally decided to take his own path and leave the rest of us behind. Isn't this an invasion of his privacy?"

"It's not an invasion if he isn't aware that we're following him now come on!" Tifa roughly Yanked Aeris arm to get her to move faster. Aeris grudgingly complied and the two women stepped forward when suddenly they turned to see Red staring them both dead center in the eyes. 

"Well technically," The four legged animal said in a slightly sarcastic tone. "Since I've known the two of you have been following me from the start, it 'is' and invasion of my privacy."

Tifa found herself to be at a complete loss for words. It hadn't occurred to her that they would be found out by the young tiger and so she could think of no plausible excuse for the actions she took.

"Red… I… I… I'm really sorry. We really didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah!" Aeris added in. "We were just curious as to why you were traveling all by yourself at night. We were wrong to do so. I apologize also."

The fire-tailed tiger simply huffed in irritation and turned once more towards his destination. "I honestly don't care if you follow me or not. If you had simply asked me, you wouldn't have found yourselves in such an embarrassing situation as this one."

"So then…why 'are' you out here?" Tifa asked tentatively. 

Red sighed and looked skywards. "… As the two of you are human it is impossible for you to perceive certain things that I can. Sound for instance. It is the crying of the afflicted that draws me out this night."

"Crying of the afflicted?" Aeris asked softly. "What does that mean?"

Red closed his eyes softly and allowed the soothing breeze of the wind caress his face before answering. 

"I honestly don't know how to explain it. All I know is what I feel and what I feel draws me closer and closer down this path."

"Wow Red…" Tifa said in a flustered voice. "Can you be any more cryptic?"

The red tiger simply grunted his response and resumed his trek down the path. 

"So… what do you expect to find at the end of this path anyway?" The young Avalanche woman asked anxiously. 

"I don't know." Came the flat response of the tiger, not bothering to look back or stop in his tracks as he responded. 

Aeris shifted next to her. "Tifa I think we should follow him. He might need our help."

"Yeah…" Tifa nodded then began walking forward once more. "I don't know what to expect on this weird journey of his but that red tiger's piqued my curiosity and now I won't rest until I find out what it is."

The two women quickly ran up along side the red tiger as he walked on. Together the three of them began to walk in relative silence, only the soft hissing of the wind and the low thumping of their feet on solid earth, reminding them that time had not stopped and that they were still part of reality. For reality was what seemed to be the main factor that fell apart as they neared closer and closer. Aeris began to wrap trembling arms about her shoulders as the winds grew more fierce. Dead leaves began to drift through the air and dead soil became as grinding sand. Truly the earth they walked on now was a desolate plane of nonexistence. Finally Red13 came to a complete stop and lowered his head slightly.

"Why are we stopping?" Tifa asked, her teeth chattering against the onslaught of cold air surrounding them.

"Beyond this, I cannot guarantee your safe passage…" Red said in a low voice which seemed to both women's ears as if it carried a great deal of suppressed fear in it. 

"Red…" Aeris asked softly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

The young tiger turned his face towards the two women, an uncharacteristically concerned expression printed on his face. "There is no shame if the two of you decide to head back now."

"Red…" Tifa walked up close to the tiger and placed a comforting hand on his back. "What is it? What do you feel?"

Red13 matched his one eye with hers, taking on his usually expression of seriousness however this time with and edge of coldness to his visage as well. "That's just it Tifa… I sense a void, I sense… darkness."

The young woman backed away involuntarily at the tiger's expression. Red13 cast his eyes back towards the ground. "Like I said before, there is no shame in leaving."

"Then you can leave." Tifa said in an even, determined voice. "You can leave Red because I'm not going back. I intend to see this all the way through."

Red was silent for a few moments then nodded his head in acceptance. "And you Aeris? What is your decision?"

"I'm with you guys!" Aeris said almost too anxiously. "I… I can feel it too. The darkness the nothingness. It's almost overwhelming but I can't help but feel drawn to it somehow…"

Red stared at her for a few minutes then shook his head as if warding off some bizarre thoughts. "Very well then. From here on our path leads downwards."

"Downwards?" Tifa asked in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean by that."

"Watch." He said in a mystical voice then placed his paw a few inches onto the ground in front of them. Almost instantly the ground gave way revealing a dark underground tunnel. 

Tifa felt a welling sense of dread fall over her. Aeris too seemed intimidated by the new path they were destined to take. 

Red13 turned his eyes towards them with an even expression. "The Cries of the afflicted beckon us onwards. Let us be joined and may the light of goodness guide our path."

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 3.


	3. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch. 3)

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy 7 characters, places and things all belong to Squaresoft and other involved companies. I own none of it. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of others and myself. I make no money from it. 

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 3

"I don't f#ck'n believe this!" Barret yelled for what seemed to be the 100'th time. "You sure they didn't say nothing to you about them going anywhere? Not a single word?"

Cloud sighed in irritation. "Look Barret for the fifth time, I was told nothing, alright? I was practicing the whole day and through part of the night and in that time I saw nothing out of the ordinary."

"I can't believe the girls would up and leave like that man! The tiger I can understand. He made it clear he wasn't going to be with us for the long hall from the beginning but the girls too? Something just ain't right man!"

Cloud sighed. "Aeris and Tifa have just as much of a right to decided to leave as anyone else. No one is going to stop them. They are old enough to make their own decisions."

"That's Bull$hit man and you know it!" Barret yelled then rammed Cloud against the far wall, gripping his shirt collar tightly. Cloud simply glared at the big man with a penetrating gaze. Barret met that gaze with an angry glare of his own. 

"What happened to you man? You didn't always used to be like this! You used to love those girls. No matter how messed up and warped that may sound, I do know you had feelings for them both. What happened to those feelings? Where have you hidden them?"

As if a cord was struck, Cloud powerfully shoved Barret away from him, shooting him a dangerous stare, fire swarming in his stark green irises. 

"I'm not hiding anything Barret! Open your eyes! Look around you! Can't you remember what happened a month ago? A war is going to break out! A big one and Sephiroth is positioned on the front lines!"

"It's not even about that man!" Barret countered back.

"YES IT IS!" Cloud roared. "A month ago you pledged yourself to bringing Sephiroth down! You made a promise that you wouldn't sit idly by and watch the planet die! What happened to that conviction? You may be hypocritical in your beliefs but I for one intend to see this through to the end! I will not rest until I have Sephiroth's dead corps at the end of my blade!"

"Cloud…" Barret shook his head with a level of disgust in his eyes. "You're loosing it man! You're LOOSING IT!" Can't you see what you're saying? This isn't about saving the planet anymore with you. It's about getting your f#cking revenge! It's about making Sephiroth pay for what he did to your friend!"

"Zack died so he could give us the opportunity you're now trying to take for granted!"

"Zack died trying to save his friends lives and you know it! Man, Zack would never risk his life for anything as hollow as revenge. You know I used to be just like you. I used to think that the only thing left for me was revenge but you know what? 'Zack's death' opened my eyes! Yeah you may be shocked to hear that but it's true. It took Zack's death for me to finally get it through my thick skull that there's more to life then revenge and suffering. He taught me that we should enjoy the beauty of life while it still lasts otherwise it'll just pass us by! 'That's' what you're friends sacrifice showed me! That's what it meant to me! It's not about Sephiroth or Shinra or revenge or even the planet for that matter! It was about the preservation and tranquility of human life! It's about living to your best and sacrificing your all so that others have the opportunity to reach that level of happiness. Revenge has nothing to do with it."

Cloud found that he could say no words yet at the same time Barret's speech did little to affect his soul. "You just don't understand Barret!" The blond man seethed in anger. "You'll never understand!" And with that, the young mercenary stormed out of the room leaving a frustrated Barret standing behind in his wake. 

****

"Could it possibly get any colder down here?" Tifa said with disdain, wrapping her arms tighter about her shoulders. 

"Stop complaining." Red hissed back. "We're almost there. Just hold yourself together."

"Ha! That's easy for you to say!" Aeris said through clenched teeth. "You have fur insulation."

Red13 merely grumbled a response then proceeded to walk onwards.

"Oh a lot of help you are!" Tifa hollered after him. 

"I told you before you didn't have to come!" 

"Let's just stop with the arguing already ok guys?" Aeris interjected, trying to be the peacemaker. 

"Fine." Tifa said, waving her arms nonchalantly. "So exactly how much further do we need to travel Red?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"Just tell us now!"

Red turned his head slightly so that he could regard them with firm, steady eyes. "No. Now come on! We're wasting time!"

"Sheesh! This sucks!" Tifa said in a low voice. "Trapped in a dark tunnel, walking in a constant pool of what seems like water, I can't even see three inches in front of my eyes, and all Red say's is 'I'll tell you when we get there!" This sucks!"

Aeris smiled next to her. "Well at least we don't have to worry about being bored on the barn."

Tifa sighed knowingly. "Yeah. I wonder what Cloud and Barret are saying now that we're missing."

"Aren't they still asleep though?"

Tifa gave Aeris a surprised look. "It's been six hours! The sun set hours ago!"

"Really?" Aeris asked with deep interest. "That's really weird. I could have sworn we've been walking for only two hours max!"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Tifa said in a mystified voice. "These tunnels have a strange feel about them. Almost as if time simply stops in it's tracks while we're here. If we're not careful, our lives could pass us by down here and we wouldn't even realize it!"

Suddenly Red13 stopped in his tracks, startling both of them. "That's it!"

Tifa shot the tiger an annoyed look. "What's it Red? Why are you stopping now?"

Red matched Tifa's gaze. "This whole time, I've been wrestling with the idea of what exactly I was feeling. I know there is a force pulling me further down this tunnel but I couldn't focus my mind enough to pinpoint the source until now. I suppose the whole feeling of timeless space down here is almost like a failsafe. If one doesn't realize it, They could lead themselves in a never ending maze and not realize it."

"What!" Tifa was almost boiling with rage. "So you mean to tell us you were lost this whole time until now?"

"To be honest with you, yes. I think we were all in some weird trance and still are. However, the fact that we actually know what's going on now, gives us an edge. It is our key to reaching our destination safely and sanely."

"That's not my point!" Tifa yelled. "You could have gotten us killed down here just now! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

At this, Red13 turned around and walked towards the two women. Tifa stood tall, ready for anything the tiger had to throw at her. Much to her shock, Red simply walked right past her and stopped in front of Aeris. Aeris blinked in confusion and Red13 slightly lowered his head in a gesture of respect. 

"Aeris, I thank you. If you had not brought the subject up, we would have never realized we were trapped in this reality warped prison."

The flower girl merely blushed while Tifa shot daggers at Red with her eyes. "Hey what about me? I helped figure it out too ya know!? Where's my thanks?"

Red simply chuckled at her and resumed his place at the front. "I want the both of you to focus your minds on anything time related. If we keep our grasp on reality, we'll make it to our destination safely."

Aeris and a grumbling Tifa both complied. Closing their eyes, the three of them began to focus intently on the reality of their individual lives. 

Almost immediately, their whole surrounding shifted and pulled away to reveal a new area entirely. 

"Whoa!" Tifa said in surprise. They were all now standing in a dark brown cave with access tunnels leading in five different directions.

"Where do we go from here?" Aeris asked curiously. 

Red13 narrowed his eye slightly, concentrating on the inner voices in his soul once more. 

Finally the tiger raised his head. "We go straight down the middle."

"Are you sure you're not getting us lost again?" Tifa asked sarcastically. 

Red13 ignored the jest and resumed walking down the path.

Tifa looked around carefully, continually keeping her mind focused on the present in the hopes that she would not lose herself in this weird, reality shifting, cave. 

Suddenly Aeris cried out and fell over. Tifa's eyes widened in shock as the woman clutched her head painfully.

"Aeris? Aeris what's wrong?" Tifa asked frantically. 

"I… I can't… the voices! The pain!"

"Aeris… you feel it too don't you?" Red asked, now standing in front of her with a serious expression on his face.

Aeris merely raised her eyes level with his and nodded mutely.

Red turned away, looking at the far wall then closed his eyes and nodded to himself silently as if confirming some unspoken realization. 

"What is it?" Tifa asked, walking up to the tiger. "What's wrong with her?"

Red sighed as he faced Tifa. "Do not concern yourself, her ailments will fade shortly."

"Don't concern myself?!? Like hell I won't! Listen here, you're gonna tell me what's wrong with her right now or I'm going to beat the information out of you!"

Red shot her a dangerous glare as if challenging her to compound on her threats. Tifa balled up her fists ready to strike at the tiger when suddenly a firm hand grasped her forearm. 

Tifa turned to see Aeris clutching her arm and rising to her feet at the same time. "No… it… it's ok Tifa. I'm alright now. We are all friends here, we shouldn't be fighting like this."

"…Tell that to the tiger with the chip on his shoulder." Tifa mumbled under her breath. 

Aeris either didn't hear or ignored the comment all together. "We're close now." She said silently. "I can feel pain and anguish… Is this what you were feeling also Red?"

Red13 simply nodded his head solemnly. 

Aeris gave him a look of sorrow and compassion. "It's awful." She said gently. "There's so much pain."

"Pain is something we all must deal with in life." Red13 said mystically. "I have known and felt it all my life yet I have not yet broken in my resolve. Whatever it is that we will find down here, it too will not shatter my resolve. Yet I feel pity for it and wish that it not be forced to go through the same pain I have known in my life."

Aeris nodded in understanding. Tifa simply raised her arms in anxiety. "Look we can do the whole philosophy thing later ok? For now lets just get moving! Whatever we find, we'll find when we get there!"

A slight grin touched Red's face as he looked towards her. "For once, you speak words of wisdom Tifa. I am impressed!"

"Just keep moving!" Tifa said in an annoyed tone.

They continued onwards yet Tifa began to notice Aeris continued clutching her head with more and more intensity as if assaulted by some unknown force. She turned her eyes and noticed that Red13 also drooped his head low as they neared closer. Whatever was going on was affecting them both immensely yet for some odd reason she alone was not affected by it. 

They continued to walk further on and after a while, Tifa was forced to half carry her green eyed companion who looked about ready to collapse from pain. 

"Look Aeris…" Tifa said in a worried voice. "I'm really concerned about you. Maybe you should go back. You too Red. It seems to me like whatever this thing is that we're getting to is sucking the very life from the both of you but not even affecting me at all. I'll keep going while you two head back."

"I… appreciate the concern…" Red13 said in a heavy, pain-filled voice. "However, this is something I simply cannot avoid. My path is clear and this is what I must do."

Tifa turned her eyes towards Aeris. The green-eyed woman nodded her head as well. "I'm not backing down either Tifa. I've got to see this thing through to the end. I can't explain it…"

Tifa nodded gently and continued on.

After a few more pain filled steps, the ground suddenly gave way from beneath them. "Damn!" Tifa screamed as she felt herself falling weightlessly towards the ground. She looked on either side and finally noticed that Red and Aeris were so far gone now that they were completely unconscious. Tifa might have said something, anything to bring them back to consciousness but unfortunately the bottom of the tunnel broke her fall and the consciousness she desperately tried to reawaken in her comrades. 

****

The village of Kalm was a peaceful one at this time of the day. However, like most other towns, even in the most secure of areas, a bar is not always the warmest place to be. 

Fortunately, for the heavily cloaked blond man who chewed absently on the end of his cigar, the solemnity of his surrounding never affected him much. 

Instead, he was presently more preoccupied with other more demanding issues at hand. He sat back casually in his chair as the man sitting across from him grew even more nervous. 

"So…" The blond man said in a heavily, cigar accented voice. "I got word that there's a certain somebody who can wield a blade like no other roaming around in the area."

The bony, slightly freckled, man sitting across from him gulped in nervousness for a moment then slightly bobbed his head.

"Riiight.." The cloaked blond man said in an even, relaxed tone of voice. "I also got word that you know stuff normal people don't generally take the liberty to know off hand."

The cloaked stranger almost laughed as the man quickly became even more rigid. He wasn't surprised really. Anyone who lived on the streets knew about him and his partner as the infamous assassins. Whenever they were in the business of looking for someone, the person in question never turned up living much longer. It was no surprise at all that the man he was now talking to didn't suspect he had the intention of killing him too once he received the information he wanted. 

However, even though the blond reveled in the fear he struck into the man, he also was extremely low on patience. He raised his right arm and snatched the cigar out of his mouth then inched if close to the man's face. The man immediately drew back in fear but not too far back for fear of causing a scene. 

"Look kid…" the cloaked blond said in the same casual voice. "I can tell that you're tense. Any self-respecting person in your position would feel the same way if they were dealing with people like me. But for your own sake, try to maintain 'some' self control eh? Just tell me what I want to know and it'll all be over before you know it."

"W…w… what do you w- Want to know?" The man finally managed through his trembling lips.

"Information kiddo. Locations to be exact. This sword guy I mentioned earlier? I hear he's supposed to be a guy of magnificent skill. Word has it he took down the Shinra building 'bout a month ago and sped off with a crew of other folks. They say he killed everyone in the entire building."

"Y-… Yeah… I kn- know… the scoop on that."

"Good. Now what I want from you is information on where that certain person and his merry band of destructive comrades ran off to. I've got connects that say you know."

Once again the man gulped nervously. "I… I've heard there were some strange people the stowed in with a barn family just 5 kicks south of here. It's on the Chocobo valley region. You ca- can't miss it."

The blond man's eyes glazed over slightly as he processed the information in his head. After a few moments he trained his eyes once more onto the man sitting in front of him. "Hmph, I know where that is. I appreciate the help, now here's your reward."

The man trembled even more as the blond neared incredibly close to him. Without saying another word, the cloaked man then jammed the lit end of his cigar into the back of one of the man's shaking hands, causing him to scream out in pain.

The cloaked blond smiled crookedly then rose up to his feet, still staring at the now agonized man in front of him. "From here on, stay away from dangerous information like this. Your next caller may not be as fortunate as I am, catch my drift?"

The man was so petrified, he could only nod his head. Once again the blond almost chuckled. "Good boy." 

He then stood up and walked towards the silhouette of another shadowy figure sitting close by in the distance. "We got our lead." He said to his partner with a wicked grin on his face. "The sparks are finally about to fly."

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 4.


	4. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch.4)

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy 7 characters, places and things all belong to Squaresoft and other involved companies. I own none of them. This fanfic is purely for the fun and enjoyment of myself and others. I make no money from it. 

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 4

Tifa moaned in pain as she slowly rose her head up from the ground. She made a grimacing face as she whipped the wet slime from her right cheek and elbow. 

"What the hell?" She mumbled to herself, shaking the last vestiges of sleep from her mind. She anxiously rose up to her knees and looked around to scan her area. She found she was in an entirely new surrounding now. The caves were still dark brown but now there were traces of lime stone etched into the wall's at some areas. And on top of that, she found that the area she was in was extremely damp. 

__

'Wait a minute…' She thought to herself in confusion. _'This cave shouldn't be damp unless…'_

Her eyes widened and she suddenly looked down to see that she was sitting in a large pond of neon green liquid of some sort. 

"Shit!" she seethed, jumping out of the liquid quickly. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind.

"Ughh…" 

She whipped her head around swiftly to find an unconscious Red13 lying not too far away from a similarly unconscious Aeris. Tifa almost cried out in alarm at their appearance. They both seemed as if they had been tortured as beads of sweat poured down their faces. 

"Hey…" Tifa cried out, running towards them as fast as possible. "Are you guys ok?" 

She promptly dragged them both out of the green liquid then knelt by Aeris, slapping the young woman lightly on the face. "Hey, c'mon wake up Aeris! Don't die on me."

She then shifted towards Red13. "You either Red. Wake up will ya? Come on! Don't let me down now!"

Slowly the tiger stirred slightly then his single eye fluttered open slightly. Tifa was overjoyed even if it was a slight reaction. 

"That's it Red! Wake up!"

The tiger slowly focused his eye on the dark haired woman. "T…Tifa? So weak… get… help…"

"What? Red what are you saying? I don't even know where we are! How am I going to get help?"

Red's eyes flickered a bit more then rolled into the back of his head and his lids promptly closed shut. 

Tifa crew frantic once more. "Red?!? Red talk to me! Come on don't do this!" Tifa quickly grabbed Aeris. "Come on Aeris! Snap out of it! I know you can hear me! Don't let this thing get to you!" 

Tifa was beginning to lose hope as neither of her companions responded to any of her pleas. She lightly lowered Aeris quiet form back onto the earth next to Red's. 

__

'No matter what.' She thought to herself in determination. _'I've got to get them out of here!'_

She rose up to her feet and once more scanned her surroundings, searching for an exit of any kind. Anything that would aid her in this moment of peril. Her eyes rested on a single darkened exit. 

Tifa balled up her fists and boldly walked into the alcove. Remembering to keep her mind focused on the present she slowly walked deeper and deeper into the darkness. She could almost feel a new heat now. A sort of intensifying breeze of hot radiation. She angrily shrugged it off and continued forth. 

Within a matter of minute she finally reached the entrance of a new room yet this one was darker then the rest. She slowly felt along the walls and took a single step forwards into the unknown. Suddenly, as if triggered by her footsteps, a blinding neon light, similar to the liquid she and the others had fallen into, glistened right into her face. 

Tifa brought her hands to her face, shielding her eyes from the intense light. "Damnit!" She hissed, gritting her teeth. 

Lowering her arm slightly, she took a glimpse at what was beyond the brightness. Slowly her eyes began to adjust more and more and before long, her hands were resting casually by her side once more. She stared into the center of the room mesmerized by what she now saw. Floating in the very center of the room was a single crystal green orb with some sort of creature inside. Tifa darted her eyes left and right, searching for any particular traps laid out for her. 

She could find none. She anxiously reached her arms out and embraced the crystal with both hands. Suddenly the light burst forth knocking her right into the side of the wall. The crystal shard came to life, exploding with intense fury. 

Tifa winked in pain then rose to a sitting position. Her breath caught in her throat as a new image suddenly materialized before her very eyes. 

The green mist shifted and molded into the form of a man she definitely didn't want to see at this particular moment. 

"Sephiroth…" She breathed in shock. 

The green mist shaped SOLDIER smirked ruefully as he looked down towards the trembling form below him. "Ahh… I understand completely now. This was not something I would have expected."

His words breaking her out of her stupor, Tifa's eyes quickly narrowed into angry slits. "You bastard! What have you done to my friends!" 

In one complete motion, Tifa leapt from her position on the ground and delivered an air kick towards the transparent figure. Her eyes widened in shock however, when she completely passed through him and landed painfully on the other side of the room. 

Loud, maniacal laughter filled the room, making her blood boil. 

"Poor girl. Do you not know the difference between what is real and what is not?" 

"What do you want you f#cking bastard!" 

Sephiroth stopped his laughter now and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It seems I have underestimated the resourcefulness of your two companions. I never would have guessed they would have the foresight to bring one of you along in their recent state of mind."

"What are you talking about?"

"I led them here. I suppose you could call it a wild goose chase. It was a simple matter really. I easily killed all the chocobo's in this once lively cave leaving only an orphan baby chocobo behind. After that I let it live simply so I could capture its essence and encase it in this mako orb. It was an ingenious plan. I used the Mako energy to enhance its cry for help and synchronize it with that of the planet. As you may already know, your two companions are already closely tied down with the planet as we speak. It was easy to let its power overrule their actions and lead them to this area. Little did they know that while the infants call was leading them here, the mako shell I had constructed was slowly sucking their life-force, draining all of their energy."

Tifa gasped visibly. "Are… are you saying that Aeris and Red are… Dead?"

Sephiroth smirked once more then gave a quick shake of the head. "No. Unfortunately, the mako orb I had created was of low caliber. It only has the ability to drain three fourth's of their energy. However, I am not without a backup plan. Even though I could not kill them with my Mako Shard, I still have my triumph card. You may yet spoil my plans if you are able to pass the test. In any case, I have learned a great deal from this experience. I will simply have to find another more subtle way to get rid of your two friends but if push comes to shove, I'll just annihilate them both with my own two hands."

Once again, maniacal laughter filled the room and Sephiroth's form slowly dissipated back into green mist. 

Tifa blinked in confusion. There were still many questions Sephiroth left unanswered for her. What exactly did he mean about Red and Aeris being connected with the planet? How were they able to hear its cry and not her? And most puzzling, what was this test he spoke of?

As if in response to her last mental question, a Huge jagged arm suddenly burst from the mist charging straight towards her. By sheer reflexes, Tifa jumped back, dodging the blow deftly. 

"What the hell?!?" She hissed, assuming a fighting stance.

The green mist cleared to reveal a huge monster. It was huge, rising at two times her height and burley as well. It had a dark green/brown color tone to it and was reinforced with hard rock shell armor. Its huge jagged sharp teeth emitted foul green fumes as it leaked open and its blood red eyes narrowed dangerously towards her. It had sharp spikes protruding from every angle as it came more into focus. 

Tifa took a single gulp and fastened her fingers into her palms forming tight fists. She narrowed her eyes to match its own. "I won't let you harm my friends. Even if it means my life, you won't get through."

In reply, the creature swung with lightning speed. It was all the young woman could do to hold her arms close into a blocking position, hoping to let her arms absorb most of the impact. Unfortunately this wasn't the case, as the momentum of the blow sent her careening into the wall taking the very breath out of her lungs. 

Tifa stumbled blindly to the ground falling on one knee while keeping an arm still tightly fisted. She vigorously shook her head to clear it, still glaring at her opponent. 

"I… is that all you got? You overgrown, walking trash factory!" 

The creature roared in anger then charged towards her once more. Again, Tifa found herself at a loss for the creature's speed. 

Once within range, the beast swung again. Tifa quickly ducked below the attack then delivered one of her own. Charging from her crouching position, she rose up with lightning speed and power, performing her dolphin kick. 

The monster's head snapped back from the intensity of the kick however unfortunately, it still wasn't phased much. Still floating in the air, Tifa felt hard sharp coils wrap around her ankle as the monster grabbed her leg. A light scream was all she could get out before the creature swung her about like a rag doll, ramming her into wall after wall. Tifa tried her best to use her arms to protect her head yet it was all in vain as the intensity of the impact was growing stronger and stronger. Along with her head and back, Tifa's loud screams of agony reverberated off the walls continuously until drifting into a low dull as she soon began to lose consciousness and blood. 

It was over before it had begun and now the monster stood poised, holding the bloodied woman up by the leg, while she dangled upside down. Her face was a bloody mess and her arms and back bore the signs of her rough treatment. 

With a low gruff, the monster dropped its arms to its sides letting Tifa hit the floor full force. Still holding firm to her leg, it then began its trek towards its two primary targets, dragging the poor woman along as if she were a mere toy. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 5.


	5. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch. 5)

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 5

Aeris groaned slightly. She felt as if her body was on fire. Never before had she ever felt this spent and drained. She could barely move, barely even keep her eyes open. Yet she had no choice but to stay awake. She couldn't drift back into the comfortable silence of oblivious sleep. Not after hearing the cries of agony close by. The cries had jolted her awake, however that was nothing compared to the fear clenching her heart at recognition of the familiar voice. It was Tifa. This alone drove the flower girl past the limitations of her own pain and anguish, forcing her to tap into the strength within. 

"Tifa…" Aeris almost pleaded, struggling to push herself off the ground. Every second had been torture for her. Not simply the physical torture of having to move her body but mental torture because at every second her friends screams of pain and agony grew louder and louder. And now those screams had died out. She couldn't hear them anymore and that frightened her more then anything else. 

"Tifa… just hold on a little longer." 

Giving one last grunt, Aeris pushed herself up to a sitting position. Keeping her head low from fatigue, she closed her eyes and concentrated as best she could. Slowly a light green orb began to pulsate from within the palm of her hand. She grit her teeth tightly and soon the orb began to grow bigger and bigger until it engulfed both her and Red13. 

With a final shout filled with both exhaustion and determination, the green eyed woman screamed out the name of her limit break, forcing it to continue washing over both her and her fallen companion. 

"HEALING WIND!!!"

Almost immediately, Red13 jerked his head up, scanning his surroundings dazedly. "Where… where are we?"

Aeris closed her eyes once more then stood up carefully. "Come on Red. We've gotta go. Tifa needs us."

"Tifa? What are you talking about? What's going on with her?"

"I heard her screaming! Please Red! We've got to go now!" Aeris desperately pleaded with the red tiger. 

Red shook his head in slight confusion but complied. "I don't really know what's going on but ok, I'm with you."

As if on cue, a huge beast suddenly burst from out of nowhere sidelining Red right across the face and driving him hard into the wall.

It was all the tiger could do to grunt in pain as he sagged limply to the ground below.

"Red!" Aeris screamed in concern. Her heart nearly leapt from her throat as soon as she caught sight of what was in the monsters other hand. There, Tifa lay limp in the monster's grip, a bloody mass being held up only by her left ankle. 

Aeris once loving eyes, filled with fury at the sight as she charged angrily towards the huge monster. 

"You beast!" she screamed, whipping out her long staff. For a split second her mind trailed back to the friends who had helped her with this weapon along the way. Zack's helpful instructions on how to fight mixed in with Jessie's considerate gesture of giving her this special weapon. Keeping those thoughts of how much her friends had helped her in the past and how much they needed her now, Aeris summoned up all of her strength as she continued to charge towards the armor shelled menace.

The beast turned around, hungrily eyeing her then yanked its claws out preparing for the strike. Tifa's body dropped limply to the ground. 

This infuriated the flower girl even more. With a power she never knew she had, Aeris leapt up into the air and struck the creature with all of her might before it even had a chance to strike. The staff smashed right into the monsters face, cracking through armor and biting into soft flesh and blood. The creature howled in pain and anger as it staggered back a few feet. 

Red, who was lying not too far away, noticed the small battle being wagged and painfully brought himself up on all fours. 

Aeris continued her attack and swung again. Unfortunately, the monster was ready this time and dodged to the side, past her attack. Aeris angrily redirected her strike. The monster blocked the attack at the last second then swung his arm back catching Aeris across the face. The green eyed girl let out a howl of pain as she slammed hard into the wall. She could feel the wind leaving her body yet she could do nothing as her form slowly trailed to the ground. 

The monster slowly walked towards her, preparing to finish its work while still holding its injured face with the other hand. 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Red13 jumped onto its back, sinking his teeth menacingly into the creature's throat. Once more, armor was torn back and blood was spilled while the monster howled in pain and anger. 

It reached up its hand and clamped its sharp claws around Red's throat. Bringing the Tiger to eye level, the monster stared hatefully at the one eyed animal then brought its arm up then rammed it into the ground as hard as it could. Red screamed in pain as he felt his back break from the impact of the attack. The monster wasn't finished. It yanked the fallen tiger's form from up out of the ground then ramming him back into another spot on the floor again. The monster continued this activity while a still dazed Aeris could do nothing but watch in anguish. 

"Red… no…" She pleaded miserably.

Red was now completely unconscious as he was continuously beaten. The monster stopped in its torture and lifted the fallen tiger up to survey its work. Red was a bloody heap. The monster let out a low gwaff, almost sounding like a laugh. Suddenly, the gwaff turned into a shout of pain. 

"FINAL HEAVEN!!!"

Aeris eyes snapped wide as the monster fell forward onto the ground. Standing there, right behind it was a battered Tifa. She was barely on her feet as her composure shook from strain and exhaustion. 

Tifa lightly flashed Aeris a grin. "D…did I get em?" She asked then suddenly fell to the floor back into unconsciousness. Aeris didn't know what to say. Never before had she seen such an attack from the dark haired woman and she feared for her friends life, surprised that she could even stand, looking the way she did. 

Unfortunately, Aeris didn't have much time to ponder this as the monster suddenly began to move again. The actions were low and labored but Aeris could feel her blood freezing when the creature slowly began to drag itself to its feet again. Suddenly images of her friends beaten forms invaded her memories. Thought's of Zack's sacrifice and of the sacrifice of the Avalanche members. She knew now what she had to do. Aeris glared angrily at the monster now. 

"I won't allow it to happen again!"

Clutching her staff once more, Aeris rose meticulously to her feet then charged forth towards the still rising creature. 

"I won't allow it!" Aeris screamed then swung her staff as fast and hard as she could. Unbeknownst to her, the staff suddenly flared a bright green color as the energy of the planet came to aid her. In one fell swoop, she struck, the staff connecting solidly with the side of the creatures head then forcing it away from atop its shoulders. The head flew a good distance away, bouncing off the far wall while the body gave a final shake before falling limp to the floor. 

Aeris fell to her knees in exhaustion. Both satisfied with her success and sickened with the realization of what she had just done. She never liked violence and she abhorred killing yet to save her friends she had done both. Though she may not have liked it, she was still glad she had done it if it meant saving her friends. 

Saving her friends! Aeris head snapped up in a flash. Her eyes scanned fearfully over her two fallen comrades. She painfully rose to her feet preparing to head towards Tifa's fallen form.   


Suddenly a green mist shot up from where the creatures fallen form was, nearly forcing the flower girl back into the wall. Aeris eyes grew wide as the mist slowly transformed into a shape. The figure of Sephiroth was once again staring down. A slight smile twitched his lips at what he saw.

Aeris green eyes filled with anger and hate. "Sephiroth! It was you!"

The transparent SOLDIER merely smirked. "Ah if it isn't the lovely flower girl. I am impressed that you were able to awaken such power. I eagerly look forward to our future duels. Alas you have defeated my shell monster. You may have your reward."

And with that, the transparent form faded away into nothing. Aeris blinked a few times in confusion. 

She quickly dismissed those thoughts and made her way towards Tifa's fallen form. Anxiously, she dragged it over to where Red13 was lying silently. Hoping for the best, once again Aeris summoned the force from within and cast a Healing wind. Little by little her friends bones and torn flesh slowly began mending themselves back together. Within seconds Tifa's eyes fluttered open and Red grunted slightly before rising to his feet. 

"Aeris." Tifa said proudly. "Thanks. We really owe you one."

"Indeed." Red agreed, shaking his head to clear it once more.

Aeris blushed embarrassingly. "I couldn't have done it without you're help guys. We're a team right." 

Both comrades smiled and nodded their heads.

Aeris returned the smile but still something continued to bother her. Sephiroth had mentioned something about a reward. What was he talking about.

"coo coo"

Her thoughts were broken immediately by the sudden innocent sound coming from within what remained of the mist. 

"What's that?" Tifa asked in confusion. 

Red merely regarded the flower girl with a strange expression. "I'm sure you already know don't you Aeris?"

Aeris said nothing in the way of a comply as she instead slowly moved forth towards the mist. Reaching her hands out and sinking them into the green smoke, she drew them forth now holding a Baby Gold Chocobo crying miserably within her hands. Aeris wrapped the small form gently to her, cradling it lovingly. 

"Aww it's so cute." Tifa said lightly.

Red nodded absently then turned slightly towards the exit. "This was what we had set out to find. I… believe it was worth the sacrifice."

Both women said nothing. Aeris simply cuddled the creature closer while Tifa stood back looking proudly upon the life they had just saved. "It was the least we could do." The ex-Avalanche woman said softly.

****

It had already been Two days since the absence of Tifa, Aeris and Red. The barn had been considerably quiet since then. Barret continued to help the farmer out with his responsibilities. Meanwhile Cloud continued to train himself relentlessly, revenge and determination clearly evident in the man's glowing green eyes. The words of the dark man spoken to him days ago were almost completely gone as now all he could see through his vision of dexterity and training, was the fight against Sephiroth. 

Cloud panted heavily and wiped his brow as yet another drop of sweat trailed down into his eyes. _'Damnit!'_ He swore to himself mentally as the minor drop of liquid broke his concentration. He had long since discarded his shirt as it was hindering him from his training. Now dressed in a pair of his favorite baggy navy blue pants along with his standard issue military boots, he brushed his hair back with a swift thrust of the hand. 

He quickly refocused his mind then raised his buster sword high again. Slowly, rhythmically, as if in a dance, he bobbed and weeved through his impressively skilled sword strokes. 

With each new swing he struck harder. He could feel the power bleeding off of him as he once again found himself self-consciously delving into the hidden arts of his mysterious new power. His sword strokes and thrusts increased as he became more intense in his training. He swung with rapid speed and precision. He finally extended his sword in a signal of ending his kata, letting his blade guide his actions until he finally came to a complete close. 

Suddenly a loud noise rang out, the sound of a bullet being fired reverberated all throughout the distance. Cloud immediately spun around, his eyes locking solidly onto a figure walking slowly from the distance, clapping.

Cloud narrowed his eyes in anger. 

The man continued to clap. "Nice performance. I was almost impressed."

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped wildly.

"I'm sorry." The stranger said by way of apology but Cloud knew, by the look in the man's eyes, he had no sincerity behind it. The stranger ran his fingers through short chopped strands of blond hair. "I had initially thought you were someone else. I realized I was wrong only a few seconds ago. Now all I'm looking for are some answers."

"You still didn't answer my question." Cloud raised his sword slightly to show he meant business. 

The man smirked a bit, puffing on a cigarette he had in his mouth. "So you're asking for a fight then?"

Cloud let his body speak for itself as he quickly lunged in towards the man. Suddenly, before he could even react, Cloud found himself tumbling to the ground as the man swiftly darting to the side. 

He laughed heavily at Cloud's fallen form. "You're gonna have to do better then that kid!"

An angry growl escaped Cloud's lips as he madly dashed from the ground swinging rapidly towards the new man. The intruder dodged and weeved as best he could but knew he couldn't outlast the blond man's fury for much longer. With a flick of the wrist, suddenly he blocked the last of Cloud's attacks with a long, solid brown staff. 

Cloud only hinted at his slight shock with a twitch of an eyebrow but soon he was quickly engulfed in a flurry of swings once more. The man found himself at a loss for words. _'Damn… This kid moves just like 'him'! Who the hell is he?'_

With a desperate sidestep, the new man quickly arched his staff low, lifting the sword fighter's legs high off the ground. Unfortunately this did not deter Cloud in the least as he simply rolled through the fall, back up to his feet. He lashed out again this time more furiously. 

"$hit!" The man cried out as he blocked a sword thrust aimed for his throat. Cloud struck again, more enraged that the man had escaped death. The intruder lifted his staff once more to block the attack. Cloud's sword ripped right through the hard material of the staff, following all the way down. 

The man stumbled back before the blade could cleave him then fell on his back. His face arched in full awe at the power behind the blond's attacks.

Cloud stood over him victoriously then raised his sword to finish him off completely. 

The man was fast to speak out against this. "Hey stop! Stop! I give up! $hit!"

Cloud flinched ever so slightly then followed through with his downward thrust. 

"Hey no wait I'm not your enemy!" the man cried out frantically as he saw the sword come down on him quick. 

At the last possible second, Cloud shifted the blade slightly to the side letting it hit the soft earth just inches away from the man's head. 

An angry scowl took the place of a momentarily shocked expression and the man promptly stood up angrily. "Hey what the hell is your problem you stupid f*ck! I told you I wasn't your enemy! Why did-"

Before he could finish, Cloud quickly lifted his sword positioning it so that the blade was just barely grazing the man's neck. Cloud held his steady death gaze as he bore into the man's soul with his penetrating eyes. 

"I don't have much patience… Speak now or I'll kill you."

The man narrowed his eyes angrily, then in a quick motion he smacked the sword to the side at the same time moving out of the way of the follow up thrust. He quickly jumped to the side. Cloud reared around in anger and prepared to retaliate when suddenly the loud ringing noise of gunfire rang out once more and he stumbled over in pain, clutching his shoulder. Cloud quickly darted his head to the side seeing a dark shadowy figure walking up towards him from the distance, his gun smoking in the air. The other blond man smiled broadly and stood up in front of the blond haired man. 

"What a dumb jackass you are!" He said angrily, then held his hand out towards the wounded blond. 

Cloud was at a loss for words then after a moment he took the man's offered hand with a quizzical look printed on his face. "Who are you?" He found himself asking once more. 

The man looked at Cloud proudly then clapped his hand on the blond's good shoulder. "Despite your obvious lack of self control, you're a pretty good fighter kid. Me and my friend here are also good fighters and could use your help tracking somebody down. Information is all we need. Once we have it we'll be on our way. And as far as introductions are concerned, the name's Highwind. Cid Highwind. And my friend over there goes by the title Vincent Valentine. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

****

Author's note: _Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 6. ^_^ thanks!_


	6. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch. 6)

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 6

Tifa sagged heavily as she continued placing one foot in front of the other. She was beat tired, feeling as if she had been walking for years instead of merely a few days. She glanced over towards her companions and noticed they were suffering under the same plight she was. After rescuing the baby gold chocobo, the trio decided to return to the others as fast as possible to inform them of the recent events. However, Tifa was beginning to regret having to move so soon. It took them two days to even get out of the tunnels. With the absence of the whole time loop factor which sephiroth had laid out for them as a trap, their journey back was long and tiresome. 

Tifa growled in annoyance, developing yet another reason to hated the platinum haired SOLDIER. 

"Hmm I can see the glade now." Red mumbled, lifting his head slightly from its previously drooped position.

This brought a smile to the female fighter's face. "Really? That's the best news I've heard all day. The first thing I'm gonna do when we get back is take a nice long bath!"

"You're gonna have to wait in line for that!" Aeris intervened. "I've got first dibs."

"Says who?" Tifa challenged playfully. 

Red13 sighed at the antics and continued along. "Regardless of who gets first dibs, we still need to inform Cloud and Barret of the recent events before we can do anything. And there's also the issue of the baby Chocobo. We still don't know what to do with it."

"Why don't we keep it?" Aeris asked. "She's such a cutie and besides she's all alone and needs attention."

"How do you know it's a she?" Tifa asked.

"It's a she." Red assured her. "But aside from deciphering the Chocobo's gender, I must disagree with us keeping her."

"Why?" Aeris asked in a distraught tone of voice. "We saved her didn't we?"

"Yes but there's no way we could take care of her. Do not forget we are still on a mission. A very dangerous mission. We would not have time to care for an infant during this time of conflict."

"Red's got a point there." Tifa agreed, albeit in a not too happy tone of voice.

"The old farmkeeper and his son could do a better job of raising the baby chocobo then we could."

"I guess your right." Aeris agreed. "But we can still visit right?"

"I'm sure Cloud would not object to that." Red answered her. 

As if on cue, Tifa nearly screamed in delight as the familiar form of the old farm came into view. "Hey I see it! We're back!"

Despite her fatigue, Tifa launched herself into a full sprint towards the slightly battered shack. Red and Aeris did their best to keep up but they too were extremely exhausted and thus could only hobble along after her. 

Once she reached her destination, Tifa flung the barn door open and peered inside. "HEYYY! BARRET! CLOUD! YOU GUYS'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHERE WE'VE BEEN!"

However, unfortunately as she looked around, she noticed that the area was empty. Curiously, Tifa slowly made her way inside, looking around. She nearly jumped out of her skins when she suddenly felt a firm hand on her shoulder. 

Tifa whirled around in alarm at the new figure holding a bag over his shoulder. "What are you doing back here?" The dark burly figure asked her. 

Tifa's eyes nearly watered with relief. "Barret! Geeze it's good to see you! Why are you carrying that duffel bag? Anyway, you'll never guess what just happened to us ya big lummox! Where's Cloud at? We can tell him about it too!"

The big man said nothing but simply continued to stare intently into her eyes with a deep frown.

Now Tifa's eyes reflected concern. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Just then, Red13 and Aeris filed into the barn.

"Hey Barret." Aeris greeted pleasantly. "Why the glum face?"

Barret observed the trio silently, then slowly closed his eyes and made his way towards a chair and sat down sagely. "I'm surprised the three of you decided to come back."

"Huh? What are you talking about Barret?" Tifa asked in confusion. 

Red studied Barret's face then sighed heavily. "I see… So you believe the three of us deserted then?"

Barret nodded his head purposefully. "Again I ask. Why have you returned?"

Aeris and Tifa were both beginning to feel apprehensive now.

"Barret, where's Cloud?" Aeris asked in a concerned voice.

Barret shrugged his shoulders, not bringing his eyes to meet her gaze. "He's gone. A few days ago some strangers came up to him and presented us with the opportunity of tracking Sephiroth down. They said they were on a quest to find him but they didn't reveal much. At first they mistook Cloud for him then afterwards they said they had reason to believe Sephiroth was heading towards the Junon region. Their stories seemed cryptic and to say I didn't trust them would be an understatement. Ultimately, I stayed behind, telling Cloud anyone who blindly fell for a story like theirs was a fool. Cloud didn't care. His obsession with going after Sephiroth is clouding his judgement. He left me behind saying that if need by, he would take on Sephiroth by himself."

"And you just let him walk away?" Tifa asked in alarm. 

"What was I supposed to do? Follow along and go with them into what could very well be a trap? Hell I made a pledge that I would defend the planet! I never made any promises about going on no suicide missions!"

"But Cloud may need our help!" Aeris argued. "How could you have just let him go alone like that? What kind of coward are you?"

"Hey!" Barret seethed, anger rising in his voice. "I'm not the one who walked away in the fist place! You didn't have to put up with his indifference! You didn't have to put up with his obsessive ranting and raving! I DID! I had to hear every last drop of his scorn and hatred towards Sephiroth. Nothing I said could have changed his mind and had I gone along with him, it would have only resulted in my death! I'm not crazy! I aint gonna die for some loony with a vengeance streak! The rest of you can go chasing after him if you want. I'm done with him and the rest of you. I'll continue to fight my own fight in my own way. I aint nobody's chess piece to be moved about at someone else's whim."

"Barret…" Tifa's eyes held concern and a hint of fear in them. "We never left the group. We were lured into a trap by Sephiroth! He was-"

"I don't care!" The big man retorted vehemently. "I don't give a flying $hit what your excuse is! I'm done! I've told you this already. The three of you got lucky catching me at this time. I was just heading out."

Aeris eyes were beginning to water. "Barret… you can't be serious. How can you just abandon us like this?"

"It's easy." The big man said, then hefted his brown duffel bag back over his shoulder. "I learn from the best." And with that the big man walked past the trio and out the doorway, shutting the solid wood loudly on his way out.

"Well that went well." Red said in a sarcastic voice. 

"What do we do now?" Aeris asked in concern. "We still have the whole issue of Cloud running off. We don't even know where he's at."

"I do." 

The trio all turned to see the slightly haggard form of the barn elder making his way into the room. "I overheard your earlier dispute. You folks sure got a lot of drama going around in your lives. Young folks like yourselves shouldn't be worrying so much."

"Sir do you know where Cloud's run off to?" Tifa asked in a slightly desperate voice. 

The old man simply sighed and leaned heavily against the side wall. "Yeah. Before he left, he and his friends requested some chocobo's from me for their trip."

"Why would they need chocobo's?" Aeris asked.

"Simply." The man responded. "Only one place in this area you cant go to without the aid of Chocobo's. The most deadly place I know. The sand dunes of the great snake."

"Sand dunes?" Red looked questioningly towards the old man.

"The worst place to be sonny. They plan on crossing the sand dunes. Only problem is that anyone who's ever attempted the trip aint never come back alive…"

****

"So how much further until we reach our destination!" Cloud yelled up over the roar of sand and dirt as his Chocobo continued sprinting through the desert-like area. Both Cid and Vincent flanked the blond haired mercenary on either side. 

Cid Highwind turned his head towards his blond companion and smirked slightly. "Not too much further now. We reach the mountain caves pretty soon. These chocobo's are built for speed so we'll be flying. Be prepared to stop hard when you see the landscape pilling up."

Cloud nodded slightly. "You still haven't told me what your whole stake in this is. And your partner hasn't even traded any words at all."

Cid chuckled. "All in good time kid. Just know that we aint your enemies."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. He was going to say more until suddenly, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. "Wait up! I just saw something moving!"

"It's just your imagination kid!" Cid yelled back. "Lets keep going!"

Cloud grumbled under his voice. "I don't imagine things like that."

Cid ignored the snide remark and urged his chocobo faster through the sandy marsh. 

Suddenly, as if on cue to Cloud's suspicions, a huge pointy tail burst forth from the ground heading straight towards Vincent. 

In a split second, the huge tail embedded itself deep into the heart of Vincent's chocobo, killing the creature instantly. In a flash, Vincent leapt skillfully from the yellow creature, sumersaulting in the air before turning around and aiming his enclosed pistol straight at the huge object. 

BLAM BLAM BLAM

Vincent fired three materia enhanced shots deep into the rugged, brown/ green flesh of the tail which had attacked them. A couple seconds later, his feet finally touched the ground, landing expertly then standing straight upright, the dark haired man fired two more shots into the now twisting tail. 

Cloud could barely believe what he had just witnessed. Any other person would have died as soon as the tail struck, impaling both the chocobo and its rider. He was shocked that Vincent had the reflexes and agility to not only dodge the attack, but deliver his own counter attack as well and still be in the air while doing it. 

Cloud quickly shook his head to erase his astonishment. Despite the recent exploits, 5 shots were apparently not enough to kill the creature as the tail was still wagging to and froo in a dangerous gesture of pain and anger.

Once again, the sandy floor burst open in a huge explosion of grim and dirt. Cid cried out in alarm and anger as he was suddenly lifted from the ground. Cloud nearly fell over in shock at the sight before his eyes. Cid was now perched atop the center of a Huge snake head. The snake was angrily trying to devour both the chocobo and its rider. 

"$hit!" Cid screamed out as he tried to regain control of his own footing. The snake lurched its head back and in one snap, it sunk its teeth into the lower half of Cid's chocobo. It was all the blond haired pilot could do to hoist himself up slightly so that his legs weren't also incorporated in that swift bite.

Cloud reacted instantly. He sped his chocobo up as fast as he could then unsheathed his huge Buster sword. The snake momentarily took its eyes off of the prey it was currently devouring and turned its attention towards the new meal heading its way.

Unheeded by the beady eyes staring straight at him, Cloud urged his chocobo on faster then stretched his sword out, making sure he had a firm grip. The snake lunged forwards however Cloud was faster. He urged the chocobo for more speed and just narrowly missed the snakes frustrated bite. The missed attack cost the snake as Cloud sunk his blade into the creatures flesh creating a long incision across its mid section. 

The creature screamed out in pain, lurching its head back up while green blood splurted everywhere, showering the yellow sand in a dark green pool of liquid. Cid continued to sway back and forth from the creature's sudden movements.

"I've had enough of this $hit!" the gruff pilot seethed. In a flash of skill, Cid jumped from his perched position atop the snakes upper tooth then angled down towards the back of its head. Grunting, he grabbed hold of the back of its head then unsheathed his lance. 

"Raaghhhh!!" He screamed, ramming the lance as hard as he could into the middle of the snakes head. The creature screamed in agony, swinging back and forth.

"Get outta there!" Cloud yelled, watching the gruff blond man trying to tame his target.

"Shut up kid!" Cid screamed in retort. Just then the creature flung its head back once more. Cid's eyes snapped open in alarm. The solid perch his lance had in the creatures head suddenly dislodged and he was now falling back, heading straight towards the earth. 

Cid closed his eyes and concentrated. He quickly arched his body so that his arms were thrust out while his legs where still in front. "IFRIT!!" The man yelled loudly.

Cloud narrowed his eyes in confusion. _'Ifrit? What's that?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the gruff man disappeared where only seven multicolored orbs remained. 

"What the hell?" Cloud called out. 

The ground burst open while flames spewed out. Molten lava flowed freely from the ground then a huge beast streamed forth.

"$hit!" Cloud grumbled then brandished his buster sword once more.

A firm hand grasped his. Cloud looked over and saw Vincent standing there, shaking his head with a glint of warning in his stark red eyes. 

Cloud hesitated then lowered his arm. He watched in awe as the fire beast continued to roar in rage. It suddenly reared its head back and expelled fiery breath towards the huge snake. The snake screamed in pain and agony as it slowly crumbled to the ground.

Once the snake was down, Ifrit looked around vaguely then disappeared. In its place, Cid re-materialized and fell limply towards the ground. In a flash, Vincent leapt into the air without saying a word and deftly caught the falling man. Landing smoothly, Vincent deposited the heavy weight unceremoniously onto the sandy earth. 

Cid let out a low groan then slowly sat up. "Nice to know you care Vinny." He said then rubbed the back of his head. Vincent said nothing, simply walking a few feet away to observe the left over remains of the snake.

Cloud ran up to Cid, anxiety and confusion dancing in his eyes. "What the hell was that back there?"

Cid chuckled then brought himself up to his full height. "That was a sand snake. I thought you would have heard of those by now."

"Not that." Cloud said, narrowing his eyes.

Cid closed his eyes wearily then brushed his pants legs, wiping sand away. "It was a summon spell. An advanced form of materia, summoning mystical beasts to do your bidding for a short amount of time."

"That's incredible." Cloud breathed in shock. "I never would have imaged humans could harness such amazing power."

"It's not for the weak at heart kid." Cid grunted. "Only the most skilled of warriors can use materia. You gotta be ready for the consequences. If your too weak, your summon will know that and it will suck the very life out of you. Even I am weak after using one. There's always a price for requesting service from your summons."

"So they make you weaker every time then?" Cloud asked, beginning to understand.

"Exactly. If you ever get some and can control them, use them sparingly kid. If you don't, your summons will eat you alive. There'll be nothing left of you if you're too weak. Such is the price you pay when requesting their services."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, looking skyward. "I will master them." He said in a silent promise to himself. "I will gain their power and then Sephiroth will pay for his crimes."

"Just make sure you save some for us." Cid interjected.

Cloud lowered his serious eyes to rest on Cid's. "When I'm through with him, there will be nothing left. That, I assure you."

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 7.


	7. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch. 7)

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 7

Booted feet crunched loudly upon broken twigs. The damp air did little to lend to the atmosphere of this new domain. Dark shadows overlapped rugged cliffs influencing the low hiss of water as it continued pouring down from open cracks in the imperfect walls. To say that this new setting was eerie was an understatement. 

Even so, Cloud continued to walk forth, ignoring all possible danger points, bent only on pursuing him mortal enemy.

"This sure is a f#cked up place." Cid commented loudly, making his way through the barely decipherable landscape. They had just entered the mountain caves. Cid was in an especially bad mood. After fighting the sand creature, he was forced to ride piggyback on Cloud's Chocobo as his was killed in the fight. Vincent stoically refused to ride with them, stating simply that he would run along side them. Both men were surprised to notice he easily kept up with the speed of their creature and if need be, could easily outrun it.

Now upon entering the caves, they were faced with an even greater plight, lack of vision.

"Ah f#ck!" Cid swore. "I just had to step into 'that'!"

Cloud looked over towards his blond companion to see the man angling back, nearly falling over, as he lifted his boot away from something slimy and muddy.

Despite everything, Cloud had to stifle a laugh at the gruff man's predicament.

Vincent, who stood only a few feet away, casually glanced over at Cid with an indifferent expression. "Hmph, Chocobo $hit. I wouldn't have guessed you would come across 'that' in these kinds of caves."

"Hey shut the hell up!" Cid retorted angrily. "This is bad enough as it is! I don't need your comments on something like this. Its bad enough you don't talk much but do you have to speak when it's only at my expense?"

Vincent said nothing, merely turning around and resuming his trek forward. However, maybe his imagination was playing tricks on him, but Cloud could have sworn he noticed a small grin make its way onto the cloaked man's face.

"What are you staring at!" Cid yelled. "C'mon spikes, get the led out! We've got a long way to go!" Cid briskly walked forwards while at the same time, scraping the bottom of his boot against the damp surface. 

Cloud quickly walked forwards, catching up to his companions. 

"So why are you after Sephiroth?" Cloud asked while walking along side the blond haired pilot. "What bone do you have to pick with him?"

Cid turned his face towards Cloud, giving him a sour look. "I could ask you the same thing. In this line of work, telling others about their past is a bad thing kid."

"What do you have to hide? Is it that embarrassing?"

"It aint like that!" Cid yelled, his face turning red. 

Vincent, who was at the head of the group, stopped momentarily to turn his head. He cast his eyes towards them then brought them back to the front and continued forward.

"And that's another thing." Cloud continued. "What's up with that guy? He's like a walking ghost or something! What is it that the two of you are hiding from me!"

Cid angrily grabbed Cloud's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Cloud trained his eyes onto the pilot's to find that he was staring into stern pupils. 

"Look kid, stop while you're ahead. Some things are better left unspoken got it?"

Cloud balled up his fists angrily. "The last time I heard that philosophy my best friend ended up dying because of it! Whatever it is you're hiding from me, I can take it!"

Cid narrowed his eyes. He knew this conversation would not be pleasant. Yet, the spiky haired mecenary did have a point. If they were all going to be working together, it was best he know the details rather then find them out the hard way. 

Cid let a heavy sigh escape his lips. "Ok kid… The fact of the matter is-"

****

BOOOOM!

If the blond haired pilot was going to say anything more, it was lost to the ears of everyone else as a huge explosion suddenly ripped into the walls of the cave. Everyone screamed in alarm as huge boulders suddenly came crashing down. Vincent skillfully flipped out of the way of an approaching rock then angled himself along side his two companions. 

"What the hell?" Cid shouted in anxiety. 

Vincent angled his eyes towards his blond haired partner then pointed one of his metallic clawed fingers towards the path in front of them. 

"We've been set up."

"What?"

"Someone knew we were coming apparently, and so they blocked out our escape route."

Cloud quickly unsheathed his sword and held in poised forwards in his tight grip. "If that's the case then we've gotta move quick. Lets beat this trap, otherwise we'll be dead and buried before we realize it!"

Without waiting for a response, Cloud shot forwards, running at full sprint. The boulders were endless as they showed mercilessly down towards the anxious group. Cloud was unheeded however, as he continued running as fast as his legs would carry him. 

One boulder suddenly shot out towards him faster then the others. Cloud caught sight of it at the last minute. Gasping slightly, the blond man tightened his grip then swung his huge buster sword towards it hacking the huge rock in two. Cloud had no time to be impressed at his handy-work. The continuous shower of rocks and debris spurred him on beyond instinct. Cloud ran at a frantic pace, speeding against the clock of fate. 

Many more boulders came his way, yet they met the same fate as the first. Hacking left and right, the blond haired man continued to cleave his way towards freedom. The random thought occurred to him in the back of his mind if his other two companions were as fortunate as he. If they weren't, he could do nothing about it. The endless pool of rocks were so intense, he would have no time to dig them free. They did seem rather resourceful. He was sure, if they faced any real danger, they could easily dig their way out. 

At least that is what Cloud told himself, second after exasperating second. The mercenary continued tearing his way through the growing stone prison. Cloud could feel his muscles straining now. He knew he couldn't hold out like this much longer, yet oddly enough, the more fatigued he became, the more he could feel a hidden power building up inside of him. Cloud absently attributed this towards desperation. 

More rocks spilled, more noise erupted. Cloud ran even faster. He could see the light now. A bleak hazy gleam shining against the hell of death. Cloud desperately clutched for it now. Running even faster, pushing his reflexes to their limit. A final boulder was rolling down. This one was bigger then the rest. Cloud narrowed his eyes into angry slits. He would beat this. He would get out and have his revenge. A few rocks would not deny him this! 

Cloud's body began to glow a soft green color and suddenly his speed picked up at an incredible rate. At the last possible second, Cloud leapt into the air, flying right under the boulder, just before it lodged itself into the ground behind him. 

Cloud impacted onto the solid stone ground then proceeded to roll down the downward arch of the landscape from pure momentum. So fast was he going, the blond man desperately clutched and grabbed at anything that would halt his progress. His eyes widened in anxiety as he saw a sharp stone jutting up from the ground. He knew he would impale himself into it if he didn't stop his momentum now. 

He threw his legs out, scraping them against the surface, creating even more friction. It didn't help. The blond man could see that any effort was pointless. At the last second, Cloud clenched his fists then, right before hitting the stone, he yanked his feet out, lodging his heels into the edge of the jutting stone. 

A burst of pain shot through his nerves as the sharp object tone through the material of his boots, digging deep into flesh and spilling blood. Cloud ignored the pain momentarily, as he hoisted himself forwards then leapt from the position. Even more pain erupted, as the heel of his foot was violently torn away from the sharp stone object, creating an even bigger hole of blood and tendons in his foot. 

Cloud was air born for only a short moment before slamming his shoulder painfully into the stone floor surface. He felt bones pop and tendons break as he continued sliding down until finally his battered, bruised and bloody body came to a complete stop. 

Cloud didn't move, he couldn't move. He simply lay where he was, groaning slightly in pain. 

The soft tap of footsteps suddenly jolted his mind back to the moment. With his good arm, he forced his body up slightly with much effort and pain. 

Clapping suddenly began to echo off the walls. Cloud immediately narrowed his eyes then looked up. Suddenly he knew things had gone from very bad, to terribly worse. 

Standing there in front of him, clapping in exaggeration, was Reno with a huge smug grin on his face. Flanking him were both Rude and another Turk woman whom he had never seen before. Cloud clenched his good fist knowing that this would not be a pleasant visit.

"Hello Cloud." Reno said smugly. "Remember me!" 

If Cloud was going to say anything in reply, it was lost as Reno's foot promptly connected with the bridge of his chin sending him into complete oblivion.

****

Aeris wrapped her arms tightly about herself. However, whether it was from the frigid cold air, or the ghastly sight before them, was a mystery. 

Red13, Tifa and she were all now standing directly towards the center of the sand dunes. Red wore an expression of slight shock while Tifa's expression was completely blank with the exception of the slight line of concern lacing the center of her eyebrows. Aeris could tell her friends were just as worried as she was. Lying there in front of them, was the burnt charred form of the sand snake in which the old man had warned them about. 

They had stayed at the barn for only an hour more after Barret had left. During that time the old man had warned them of the terrors of the sand snake and of how many people it had taken to the grave when they had tried to cross through its domains. Aeris knew they were all apprehensive about facing such a threat yet at the same time they were determined to find their friend and help him in anyway. What they weren't expecting, however, was this.

They had been speeding all day and night to catch up with Cloud, yet at the sight of this, Aeris was beginning to think maybe Cloud didn't need any help at all. 

"What do you suppose could have happened?" Tifa asked in a subdued tone of voice.

"Any number of things." Red answered solemnly. "These marks. Some of them are gunshot wounds. There is also a vague impression of a sword slice on his side there. See?" 

"But wounds like those couldn't have done 'this' to the snake." Tifa argued, pointed towards the burnt, hardly describable dust impression of what used to be a snake. "Something really burnt this thing up."

"That is the mystery…" Red pondered more to himself then his two companions. 

"In any case." Aeris interjected, somewhat anxiously. "We can't just sit around here and brood all day. We've still got to find Cloud. He's the only one who can tell us what really happened."

"That's if he hasn't already reached Junon by now." Red seethed. "They seem to be making great progress without us. In more ways then one."

"That's besides the point." Aeris shot out. "Cloud's our friend. We can't just abandon him."

"Red, you should listen to Aeris." Tifa agreed. "Regardless of how little he needs our aid in physical battles, he's still our friend. And we don't turn our backs on friends. Besides, who's to say these new companions he's with are really companions at all. Like Barret said earlier, they could just be Shinra spies, waiting to take him out."

Red let out a derisive sigh of resignation. "Well in that case, I guess there's only one way we'll find out huh?"

"So it's decided then?" Aeris asked happily. 

Red sighed again and nodded his head. Walking forward he began grumbling under his breath. "Why did I allow myself to get thrown into this mess in the first place."

"I heard that!" Tifa yelled, causing yet another sigh of annoyance from the exasperated tiger. 

****

The landscape was bleak. Death was predominant in the air. Wilted flowers blew away in the harsh winds, scathing against dead grass shards. The sandy area was truly a desolate place indeed. Yet this was the best area for someone like Sephiroth. 

The platinum haired man stood poised with a determined glare in his eyes. He currently stood before a group of six people. Each of these people were fully clad in large black cloaks with long hoods. Their faces were hidden behind tightly secured masks revealing only stark green eyes. Beneath their cloaks, they wore leather material, button down tunics military style in nature. The slight folds of their tunics were lined in white along with the adjoining buttons while the rest of the shirt was pure black. Their gloves were also the shade of darkness. And below, their baggy pants, similarly black, were joined at the knees with metal armored, white boots. These matched their silver, metallic elbow plates. 

Each of these six men bowed respectfully in front of the platinum haired man, their broad shouldered cloaks flowing slightly in the wind. 

Sephiroth smiled sadistically. "It joys me to finally be able to greet you, my minions." He said in the same evil dark voice in which he would address his destiny, had he been confronting Cloud and the rest of Avalanche. 

"As I'm sure you are all already aware, you all are clones of me. Mere carbon copies of one who is perfect. You are all my shadows of darkness, aspects of a greater whole. As such, you will all swear ultimate fealty to me. You will all do my bidding and the bidding of Jenova, your queen. If you show any disrespect or display any action displeasing to me, you will be slain by my blade. Hojo may have been the one to create you but it was from my genetic make up that he derived you from. In that case, you are all technically my children. As my children, it would be in your best interest to follow me, your master. Is that understood?"

As one, all six of the clones nodded respectfully. "It is as you command great Sephiroth." They all replied in unison. "It is by your will that we pledge ourselves to you."

Sephiroth smiled crookedly once more. "Good… Very good. Now I shall convey my requests of you. You will all follow my orders. And my first orders are that you annihilate a renegade group known as Avalanche, mainly, the leader of their group, a man known as Cloud Strife. In addition, you are to spare one sole member in their party. She is known as Aeris gainsborough. Her destiny lies elsewhere as in accordance to her heritage. Is that understood?"

"We hear and we obey master." They all complied, once more in union. 

Sephiroth nodded evenly then trained his eyes towards one clone in particular who wore Armored shoulder plates under his cloak, matching his knee and elbow plates. Sephiroth looked towards this clone and nodded his head. 

"This clone here shall be known as S-C #1 code name Astaroth. He will be your commander. I have examined you all and I have seen fit to choose this one as your commander. The next in line, if this one falls is you." Sephiroth pointed towards another clone. This one seemed slightly more rigid then the rest. He was well built like the others but had a certain special glint in his eyes that none of the others had. He stood even more rigid at having been mentioned by the great Sephiroth. 

"You." Sephiroth continued. "Will take over his place. You will be called S-C#3 code named, Raven. The rest of you will follow their lead. If both fall then I shall pick yet another. You will all follow me and do my bidding until I find the need to be rid of you."

One by one, Sephiroth picked out his minions and named them off. "S-C#2, Reaver. S-C# 4, Gaster. S-C#5, Chaos. S-C#6, Exile."

Sephiroth stood back to once more admire his group of hand picked assassins. "You are all aware of your place. You will follow me unto death."

As one, all six clones saluted their commander, bringing a wicked smile to his face once more. Things were getting a bit more interesting. 

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 8.


	8. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch. 8)

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 8

Reno grinned wickedly at his handiwork. A few feet in front of him, Cloud's limp body lay unconscious and sprawled out on the cold hard stone ground. He had been waiting for this moment ever since Cloud took the drop on him during the attack at the top of the sector 7 tower. 

"Heh, this guy wasn't so tough after all." He spat out distastefully. "It's amazing this scumbag even got the drop on ol' man Shinra to begin with."

"It's not our place to make prejudgments on something like that." Rude interjected purposefully. "Remember your place Reno. We're Turks. We're paid to clean up Shinra's loose ends but we aren't employed to elaborate on the 'why and the 'why not's' of the situation."

Reno glared daggers at the bald man who, even on the hottest of days, could seem cold as ice. "Tch, fine!" he hissed. "You always gotta take the fun outta everything don't ya?"

"We aren't paid to have fun." The bald man retorted. 

"Yeah I noticed… You work too hard you know that? Lighten up a bit and maybe your hair will grow back."

Rude simply frowned at the snide remark. Snickering could be heard a few feet away causing rude to glare angrily towards the direction of their newest member.

"And what, Miss Elena, may I ask is so funny?"

Elena, the newest Turk in the fold, suddenly became red in the face at being discovered. "Well sir… I… uh…"

"Ah calm down!" Reno interrupted, saving Elena from an otherwise embarrassing excuse. "The lady's human after all. Besides…" Reno shot the blond woman a sidelong wink. "She can't deny the truth any more then I can."

This brought an even bigger frown to Rude's face yet this time the man said nothing more, opting to take on his impassive façade. 

"That's enough! From all of you!" A new voice suddenly rang out.

As one, all three Turks spun swiftly around giving crisp salutes to their leader. 

"Tseng sir, the target is secured!" Rude reported in an almost mechanical sounding voice. 

"Very good." The dark haired man replied, walking up evenly towards the comatose form of Cloud lying sprawled out on the ground. 

Tseng kneeled down over the man then placed two fingers on his neck, checking his vitals. Nodding silently to himself, The leading Turk then stood up to face his group.

"And what of his companions? Where are they?"

"Companions sir?" Rude wore a bemused expression on his face.

Tseng's face suddenly twisted into a grimace. "Don't tell me you idiots forgot! This dope wasn't the only one involved in the assassination attempt you know! There were four others!"

"But I thought that dark haired traitor was killed already." Reno argued. "We saw his dead corps remember! Sephiroth sliced him up like a roast chicken."

Tseng only grew even more upset by this response. "I'm not talking about that dead piece of $hit! I'm talking about the others they were with. The Avalanche leader along with the woman under his command. Then there was the ancient. The one you're all forgetting about it that tiger of theirs! He's also a culprit. And for the record-"

Tseng walked purposefully up towards Reno, jabbing a cybernetic finger roughly onto the man's chest. "As far as the public are concerned, Sephiroth is 'still dead'! Shinra wants to place the blame on someone and so now these guys are going to take the fall! Therefor, I don't want to hear you mentioning his name 'ever' again! Got it?"

Reno glared angrily at the man then smirked nonchalantly. "Hmph, yeah whatever."

Tseng continued to glare at the redheaded Turk then slowly turned to face the rest. "Ok, I want you all to scout around. If we've got this guy, then that means his friends can't be too far behind."

"Look's like we've got a winner!"

Tseng spun his head around in a heartbeat at the new voice echoing from the distance. Within a split second, his gun was drawn from within the folds of his sports coat and now being aimed towards the horizons. "Fan out!" He yelled towards his group of hit men.

Suddenly, from seemingly out of nowhere, A red cloaked object came spinning down towards them. 

"$hit!" Reno yelled, ripping out his nightstick. 

The red object angled deftly out of the way of the charged assault stick, flipping, instead, behind the red haired man. Reno whirled around only to find his eyes staring straight into the end of a 9 mm, materia enhanced handgun. 

Tseng saw the plight of his reckless agent then turned around to face him when suddenly something slammed against his back hard. Tseng tumbled unceremoniously to the ground, completely unconscious. 

Standing over him, smirking proudly, Cid retracted the flat end of his lance then caught a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. Within a heartbeat, the blond pilot dodged back, allowing the bald headed Turk to swing his fists towards him and miss horribly. Cid held his leg out to trip the man, yet Rude's reflexes were second to none as he quickly somersaulted out of the way then yanked out his handgun firing two shots. 

Cid easily turned his head to the side, avoiding the two shots, then darted quickly up to the man before he could blink and rammed his elbow across the man's face. Rude sagged heavily to the ground however Cid caught him before he could make full contact.

Vincent glanced over towards Cid, still keeping his gun level towards an angry Reno's face. "There's still the woman." He reminded the blond haired ex-pilot. 

"A- already taken care of…" 

Both men looked onwards towards a very battered yet determined Cloud, propped up on one knee, yet holding his buster sword dangerously close to Elena's neck.

"Hmph, now I get it." Cid said brightly. "You were feigning unconsciousness until the opportunity was right to attack huh?"

Cloud simply flashed the gruff man a grin. "It didn't take much acting though."

Cid nodded evenly, staring at the man's injuries, ranging from a dislocated shoulder, to numerous cuts and bruises engulfing his body, towards the gouged and ripped heel of a blood foot, finally resting on the indentation in the man's waist area signifying a few broken ribs. "When we're all done, we'll patch you up kid."

"Assuming you even get out of here!" Reno interjected. "Do you know who you're messing with?"

"The Turks." Vincent replied dryly. "Shinra employed hit men. Mercenaries for hire you might say. Specializing in all forms of undercover espionage and assassination assignments. Also experts in the art of interrogation and torture. Most notable combat skills are speed and accuracy. Not too much different from the mafia really."

Reno stared hatefully towards the cloaked man. "You seem to know a hell of a lot about us. Just who the hell are you."

"Don't… tell me you haven't heard of them." Elena hissed from her position at the end of Cloud's sword. "These two guys are the most feared people in Midgar aside from us. I've been hearing lots of rumors about two assassins. Legend has it, they get info on certain someone's. Afterwards, those certain someone's are never found alive again."

"I've heard of em." Reno said, narrowing his eyes a bit more. "So then the question is why are you hear. Who's on your kill list this time?"

"Heh, that's not for you to know." Cid responded, Finally dropping Rude's body onto the stone floor.

Reno scowled at the blond haired pilot but said nothing.

"Answer me this…" Cloud suddenly spoke abruptly. "What's going on with Shinra? I'm sure we both know who really caused havoc on all the faculty there. How is it that Shinra still exists after the death of their president?"

Reno chuckled a bit, relaxing slightly despite the 9 mm still being aimed towards his face. "You really don't know anything do you? Everyone knows the president had a son. Rufus Shinra."

Cloud flashed a shocked and bemused expression. "A son? The President actually had a son?"

Reno rolled his eyes then continued as if Cloud had never interrupted. "He's the new head of Shinra now. His first orders were for us to find the culprits, you and your friends, and bring them to justice. Congratulations merc, your now on Shinra's hit list."

"A fine job they've done so far." Cid grunted, nudging his staff onto Rude's side for emphasis. "Looks like Shinra needs to seriously work on who they hire for help these days."

"What are you planning to do about Sephiroth?" Vincent asked finally.

"What?" Reno gave him a hateful yet confused expression.

"Sephiroth, the true murderer of the President. What does Rufus plan to do with him?"

"Heh, now that's our little secret." Reno couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. Vincent kept his stoic expression, yet he drew his other arm back, cocking his pistol. 

Reno's eyes narrowed slightly. 

"Let me reiterate my question." Vincent continued, his voice now stinging with scorn and slight agitation. "What does Shinra plan to do about Sephiroth?"

Reno matched the dark haired man's glare evenly. In slow, meticulous words, the red head answered. "Gee, I don't know. Musta slipped my mind…"

Vincent's eyes flashed slightly, the only sign of recognition he gave towards Reno's remark. 

"Good bye." The red eyed man said, applying pressure to the trigger of his gun. 

Suddenly a burst of light exploded from out of the center of the room, forcing them all to cover their eyes.

"F#ck! What the hell?!?" Cid yelled in alarm. Before the blond knew what was happening, Rude flipped up to his feet then kneed him in the gut forcing him to his knees. 

"Nice job Tseng." Reno said, slipping away from out of the sights of Vincent's pistol. Vincent, in turn retaliated violently, firing rapidly into the direction of where his captive used to be. 

"Shut up and let's move it!" Tseng said anxiously. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Elena was still fumbling around, trying to find her way around. Angrily, Tseng reached out his metallic hand and grabbed her shoulder. 

"Come on rookie!"

Once the light finally cleared up, Cloud wasn't the least bit surprised to find that the Turks were no where to be seen. Suddenly a voice rang out from the echo's of the wall.

"We'll meet again Avalanche. Our battle is far from over…" and with that, all sound of their previous hostages were lost.

"Ah F#ckin A!" Cid yelled. "How the hell did they get away in all that light?"

"The Turks have a special knack for getting out of sticky situations like these. I presume they had flash sunglasses or something of the sort. Possible something knew to keep their retina's from being fried."

"Regardless of the how's and why's, they still got away." Cloud grumbled. The spiky blond stood up then immediately stumbled to the ground on one knee, eagerly clutching his side. "Sorry, I couldn't hold on to the girl."

Cid's eyes widened in shock remembering the young mercenary's condition. "Aw F#ck im sorry kid. I forgot all about that." 

Immediately the blond rushed over to Cloud pulling out a cure 3 materia. 

"Don't worry kid, ill have you patched up in a sec."

Vincent made no move, instead opting to glance once more towards the area to where to Turks narrowly escaped. "This will be a most interesting journey indeed." The dark haired man mused silently to himself. 

****

Tifa sighed softly into the wind watching the billowy smoke of her breath wash away into the distance of the cold frigid air. 

"So these are the caves huh?" She asked scanning the large mountain up and down.

They were now all facing the mouth of the tunnels, preparing to enter and once more find and retrieve their missing companion.

"It looks very dark in there." Aeris supplied, casting slightly nervous glances towards her other two companions. "Do you think its safe?"

Red13 gave a short gruff of annoyance. "Well we won't find out standing around here like useless invalids. Lets get moving."

A slight smile touched the edges of Tifa's mouth as she walked forwards, her figure being swallowed into the shadows of the cave. _'Cloud hold on. We're coming for you.'_ She said to herself mentally.

Red13 was the next to enter with Aeris following close behind, a somewhat anxious and tense expression on her face.

"I really don't know about this you guys." She said weakly. 

"Ah don't be such a sore sport Aeris." Tifa replied. "Just stay close to us and everything will be just fine."

"Well that's easy for you to say Tifa. You've had previous combat experience with Avalanche. This is the first real time I've ever traveled on an adventure before. I can't help it if I'm a little big scared."

"What about that time when we were in the caves huh? You didn't seem too frightened then."

"That was a different matter all together. I was being controlled and manipulated remember?"

Tifa nearly pulled her hair in frustation. "Well that's still no excuse. You had the confidence to go through with that. It shows you have what it takes to deal with this. You can do it Aeris. Just have confidence in yourself."

Aeris lowered her eyes uncertainly. "Ill try…"

Tifa nodded her head in a motivating gesture. "Either do or do not Aeris. There's no room for half a$$ed efforts here. Just stay calm and do your best." A little more hesitantly, the female fighter continued. "Do it for Cloud…"

Aeris swallowed the lump in her throat then nodded evenly. "…Ok… ok I'll do it. Cloud needs us now. I won't fail him. Not like I fail…"

Tifa's eyes softened slightly and she placed a comforting hand on the young green-eyed woman's shoulder. "You don't need to say it Aeris. I know. Let's just get this over with ok?"

Aeris smiled back. "Ok. Lets go."

Red13 vaguely listened to the conversation transpiring behind him. Instead he was more attentive of the layouts of the cave. Something was wrong. He could sense it. 

Pausing for a moment the young tiger took of whiff of the air confirming his suspicions.

"There's been an earthquake in here recently." He said in a slightly subdued voice. 

"What?" Tifa asked now flanking him on the right.

"An earthquake. I can't pinpoint exactly where but I know its somewhere ahead of us."

"What if the path is closed off?" Aeris asked. "This is the only way to Junon. If it's closed off, we wont have any way to track Cloud. 

"It would probably be better if we investigated first. We don't want to jump to any unnecessary conclusions." The red tiger interjected.

Tifa scratched the back of her head subconsciously. "This could actually be good news."

Red now turned his gave over to the bar maid/ Avalanche member with a slightly bemused expression on his face. "What?"

"Well you said the quake was recent right? If that's the case then it means we can't be too far away from Cloud!"

"Hey that's right!" Aeris agreed cheerfully. 

"That serves as a valid point." Red mused. "Pending, if he even survived the cave in that is." 

Red suddenly wished he had kept his words to himself. Right after they left his mouth, the orange/ red tiger saw the blood literally drain from the faces of his two companions. He knew how much they cared for the spiky blond yet now he had to make matters worse by bringing up his possible death.

"I… I'm sure it's not the case however." The tiger stammered, trying to cover up his mistake. "I mean after all, Cloud doesn't seem like the type to get killed by a few falling boulders right?"

Tifa's eyes brightened slightly. "Yeah your right. Cloud's become a lot stronger then before. I'm sure he's ok." Yet the Avalanche woman's words came out more hollow then she intended.

Aeris simply clasped her hands to her chest in fear. "But what if Sephiroth was behind it? What if… he wants to destroy Cloud once in for all like he tried with us?"

New fear rang in all their minds. Red angrily shook all possibilities of the blond's horrible death out of his mind. _'This is madness!' _He thought to himself vehemently.

"Look this is getting us nowhere. I'm sure we're all worrying over nothing. Lets just continue walking forward until we actually do find something."

Both women were skeptical but nodded their consent as all three of them continued on their trek. 

****

Sitting perched on high positions above the trio, six dark figures watched silently in amusement. 

"Heh, are these really the weaklings master wants us to destroy?" Gaster asked the leading dark figure while stroking his Kurasari gama anxiously.

"Ha they don't look so special to me!" Chaos retorted. "It would be a complete waste of our skill to do battle with them."

The others pitched in their own comments except for Raven. This clone simply continued staring down at the figures with mystified eyes. Something different was flashing in his eyes. He felt a slight pain in his head forcing him to tear his gaze away and look elsewhere. 

Astaroth, the leader of the clones sighed heavily. "That is enough banter from you all. It is the master's wish that we destroy them. Regardless of how pathetic they may look we should never underestimate our enemies. We shall continue watching them until they are all together. At that time, we shall finish them off once and for all."

Quietly, the minions began chuckling evilly, eagerly awaiting the time in which they could make their leaders words become reality. All except one particular clone who, in the midst of all evil, found that he was beginning to flinch.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for Chapter 9.


	9. Where Ancients Fear to Tread (ch. 9)

****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 9

It was now mid day as the pair of assassins and one mercenary made their way into the city gates of Junon. Cloud wiped his arm across a very sweaty brow. They had been traveling for days non stop in the incessant heat of the beating sun. After leaving the caves not much had happened. His wounds were all completely healed thanks to Cid and his skilled use of Cure 3 materia. 

The journey was long and tiresome. Another problem was that it brought back bad memories. The last time Cloud traveled amongst people who followed the same occupation as him, he was together with Zack. They would watch each other's backs and make sure nothing fishy was going on. It pained the blond knowing that those days would never come back to him. It was strange how much he missed the dark haired mercenary. What was that old saying? You never truly appreciate something until it's gone… 

Cloud sighed heavily as his footsteps carried him further and further into the wide open city.

"Got something on your mind kid?" Cid asked, flanking the spiky haired mercenary on his right. "You've been awfully quiet for the last few days."

"Cloud shook his head, a few vacant strands of blond hair swaying in the wind. "No. It's nothing. I guess I'm just tired."

The ex-pilot chuckled at this. "I can attest to that sonny. My old bones can't even remember when the last time was that I relaxed and actually took a break. But you know something kid? There's more then just the plain ol' bones in my body telling me that fatigue ain't what's got you acting so despondent as of late. Don't take me for a fool, I'm a lot smarter then you think." 

This time Cloud glared angrily at the blond pilot. "Look it's nothing ok? Just leave me alone!"

Cid ground his teeth preparing for a retort when suddenly a firm hand cupped down on his shoulder.

Both men trained their eyes on the presence of their third companion. 

"Sometimes it is best for us to deal with our own demons alone. Cloud has his own fair share. I suggest we give him his space."

Cid glared angrily towards his long time companion then roughly yanked his shoulder away. "Fine. $hit, that's the last time I'll ever try helping you out!" He seethed at the spiky haired mercenary.

And with that, the group continued to walk forth in silence. It wasn't long when Cid suddenly called out. 

"Hey, that looks like a hotel. We might as well set ourselves up with a place to sleep for the night. We might be able to find information of Sephiroth if we stay for a bit."

"The option sounds valid enough." Vincent agreed nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I guess it's settled then."

Cloud walked over towards the direction of the hotel, Vincent and Cid following closely in tow. Cloud walked in and once more he was assaulted with memories of his painful past. Memories of he, Zack and Aeris all crowding around a warm dinner in the hotel. It was almost too much for him to bear. 

Anxiously, Cloud shook his head, clearing it of the unwanted visions. 

"Something wrong?" Cid asked.

"Nothing. Lets just rent the room already."

Vincent quickly beat both of them to the punch and stalked quickly and skillfully up to the clerk at the desk.

"Greetings, may I help you?" The man asked rather hesitantly at the sight of Vincent's intimidating figure.

"Yes." The dark haired assassin answered coldly. "I want a room to accommodate three occupants."

"Sure sure," the man replied nervously and quickly typed in the command, situating their room. "That'll be 50 gill for the night."

Vincent quickly fished his human hand into his pocket then flipped a few coins towards the man. Without saying another word, the dark haired assassin spun on his heels and walked towards his companions.

Cid smiled appreciatively. "That's the first time I've seen you actually interacting with people without planning to kill or interrogate them. I'm proud of you Vinny."

The mysterious assassin's eyes narrowed into angry slits. "Don't ever call me that again."

The ex-pilot wasn't fazed as he merely chuckled at the man's reply. "heh yeah sure thing Vinny."

Vincent said nothing, as he simply spun on his heels and stormed out of the door in his usual fashion.

This disturbed Cloud however. "Is that guy for real? Are you sure we can trust him Cid? He doesn't seem all that friendly and I can find no reason to support why he should help any one of us."

Cid smiled at Cloud's question. "Don't worry kid. The guy may be a grouch but I've been with him long enough to know the guy's heart is in the right place."

Cloud shrugged and headed for the door. "I hope you're right. You collect the room keys and make sure everything's in order. I'm going to look around town a bit more and see if I can find any useful information."

"Hey!" The ex-pilot yelled furiously. "Since when did you become leader and I become the F#cking house sitter?!? You get your candy as$ back here right now!"

Cloud shook his head lightly, ignoring the blond man's insults as he continued along his way. 

After traveling with them for a while Cloud had to admit they didn't seem that bad of company. Given, Vincent was still cold and mysterious, Cid had a point in the fact Vincent never did anything overly offensive to them to cause them worry or doubt. He just had an uncomfortable demeanor about him. Cid too was a bit on the snotty side. The man grumbled and argued about anything and everything so much that Cloud was sure his ears would bleed at times. Yet Cloud knew that what the gruff old man was saying was nothing more then pure bravado. He was actually very much similar to Barret in that respect. They both liked others to see them as strong, and stone hearted yet deep down they had hearts of gold and only wanted to help others. 

Thinking of his companions the thought once again crept up upon Cloud. Where did that leave him? His friends were all fighting for good and the preservation of peace but what was he fighting for? He hated to admit it but Barret had been right when he accused him of only seeking revenge and of just using the whole 'save the planet' theme as a mere excuse for his true intentions. Was he really in the wrong for thinking this way? Was he, deep down inside, becoming no more different then the man he had set out to destroy?

Cloud shook his head roughly, dispelling any possible alternatives that train of thought may have lead him down. There was no more time for regrets. Even if he was only doing it for personal selfish reasons, the threat still remained. Sephiroth was still plotting to destroy the world and Cloud knew he was the only thing that would separate Sephiroth from his demented goal. 

A soft smiled reached up to Cloud's face at that thought. He would love to have the satisfaction of being the one to cause Sephiroth the unending anguish of always getting in his way, preventing him from accomplishing what he wanted.

"AAAGGHHHH!!!"

Cloud was immediately broken away from his thoughts and was slightly shocked to discover that he had subconsciously traveled a long way while he was silently thinking to himself.

Cloud looked in all directions for the source of the scream, gathering his bearings together at the same time. He spotted a man running out the corner of his eye. Cloud immediately rushed up to the sprinting man. 

"What's going on here? What was that scream all about?"

The man stared at Cloud with exasperated eyes. "Don't you know? The water beast has come back! We've all got to take cover now!"

"What? What's this water beast and where did it come from?"

The man became even more anxious and was now desperately trying to separate himself from Cloud's firm grasp. "Look man I don't know ok? All I know is that every once in a while the water beast comes out and today he came out while a little girl was playing with her dolphin! That's where the scream came from. Once he's done devouring her he'll spread his wrath on the town!"

Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that so easily? A little girl is in danger and all your going to do is run away and hide? Hasn't Shinra done anything about this?"

"Hey man we tried! Believe me we tried! The damn thing has attacked twice already. Shinra just doesn't give a $hit anymore. The first time it came, two Shinra guards tried to stop it and ended up being eaten by it. After that, Shinra stopped helping all together."

Cloud nearly chuckled in irony. "Hmph it's just like Shinra to behave like that." Without another word, Cloud released the man's grasp and the slightly flustered citizen scattered away within a heartbeat. 

Cloud turned his eyes towards the beach. "Look's like I'll just have to deal with this threat on my own." Gripping his gloves tighter about his hands, Cloud took off into a mad dash towards the village beach. As he ran, he caught sight of people scattering about, desperately trying to find shelter from the attacking monster. It disgusted Cloud at how cowardly the people were behaving, even while one of their own was in danger; a young girl at that. Cloud ground his teeth and ran even faster, spurred on by the anger and enmity he was beginning to feel both for Shinra and the villagers. 

Cloud hopped down the railing, jumping all the way down the stairs towards the beach level. What met Cloud's eyes next astonished him. Rolling across abnormally close waves was a huge sky blue/ light green, colored serpent spitting up slimy clear liquid from its mouth. It had three beady little eyes on its face and huge human like fins that almost seemed to command the waves. It was long, ranging out at at least 70 to 90 yards in length. Lying directly beneath the creature was a young girl sprawled out on the sandy ground. Her face was turning blue, a trait attributed to someone who's swallowed a bit too much water and was now choking from it. 

Cloud drew his huge buster sword out and pointed towards the huge beast. A determined glint shined in his eyes. "This ought to be a good workout!" he said silently to himself.

Almost at the speed of light, the blond haired man took off towards the water serpent, jumping high in the air, he brought his sword down hard, aiming towards the sea creatures third eye. At the last possible second, the creature veered its scaly head away so that Cloud came crashing down into the sandy floor. 

Cloud growled in angry frustration. Every second it took him to finish off this creature was a second too late to save that girl form choking to death.

Cloud had no more time to think as the serpents tail came whizzing his way. Cloud was slightly shocked to notice the sharp blade at the end. The blond deftly back flipped out of harms way as the tail came breezing by him. 

Once his feet hit the ground, Cloud dashed into the fray once more. The monster lashed out with it's tail again and Cloud narrowly angled to the side, avoiding the blow. The spiky blond was unheeded, however, As he continued to run head long towards the beast. Leaping forwards, the mercenary took yet another swing. Unfortunately, the beast used it's lengthy size to lift it up out of harms way before his weapon could cut deep into its flesh. 

Cloud flashed the creature an angry glare. Yet he didn't notice his position or the fact that he was now standing in a small pool of water. 

The creature did a small gesture and suddenly huge volts of electricity came crashing his way. Cloud's eyes widened in shock as he quickly jumped out of the water. However it was too late, as the electric volts bit into his flesh, sizzling his blood and frying his veins. 

Cloud let out a low howl of pain as his charred body fell limp onto the hard sandy ground. The creature continued to slither above him, obviously praising itself for its victory. 

Cloud struggled to fight through the pain. He clutched out at the loose sand, trying to grasp something solid to keep him focused. Cloud felt the sizzling once more. Only this time it came from above. 

The young mercenary angled his head up slightly to see that freshly spilled, slimy saliva was falling from the creature's mouth onto him. It was at that moment that Cloud realized what the creature's intentions were. It was salivating over him because it was going to eat him.

This thought, sent more shivers up the blond's spine, giving him even more incentive to get up off the ground and fight once more. Yet it was easier said then done. The blond continued to struggle with his failing strength as the creature lowered its head baring glossy white sharp teeth. It eyed him hungrily as wispy trails of fish breath attacked Cloud's senses. Cloud nearly gagged right then and there. The scent was so oppressive, that alone could act as a subduing agent to keep its prey in check. Cloud buried his face into the dirty sand, trying to block out as much of the putrid stench as humanly possible. He knew that it wouldn't be long now. Soon the creature would catch him up in its grasp then he would feel his bones slowly breaking, being mulched piece by piece as he would soon be digested into the creatures gullet. Cloud cringed at the thought. _'I can't die now. I still need to…'_

Cloud couldn't hold on. The stench was so great now, his mind began to turn. He felt as if his mind and body were both jelly. Cloud gagged and shut his eyes tight.

Suddenly a loud screech jerked him out of his anguish forcing him to look up. Once more, wet droplets were raining down on him, only this time they weren't the burning sensation of saliva dribble. This time they were the fresh wet stains of blood. 

The creature continued to howl out in miserable pain and for the first time, Cloud saw what it was screeching about. Clear for the eye to see, was a firmly secured lance embedded deep in the creatures third eye. 

Cloud was shocked. Now that the creature was a far enough distance away, Cloud could feel the air returning to his lungs and the acrid stench of fish breath slowly dissolving from the air. With great effort, the blond slowly began pushing himself away from the ground. 

Much to his surprise, firm hands helped him the rest of the way up to his feet.

"You just had to go in there on your own didn't you? Just couldn't wait for back up huh adventure boy?"

Cloud whirled around at the familiar voice only to find himself staring into the faces of Cid highwind and Vincent Valentine. Cid was steadily keeping Cloud balanced while Vincent meticulously took steps closer and closer towards the serpent.

"Can you still fight?" the ex-pilot asked in a slightly anxious voice.

"I… I think so."

"Good, cause my lance is still stuck in that f#cker's face. We'll need some added support."

"You got it." Cloud replied, balancing himself on his own weight.

The creature, now angry at the last attack, lunged forth towards the dark haired assassin. Vincent deftly leaped out of the way of the attack. However the creature wasn't done. After Vincent had leapt to the right the creature had simultaneously angled its tail to attack at that spot as well.

"Vincent look out!" Cloud yelled yet it was too late.

Vincent turned at the last minute and was impaled head on by the long tail. Tendons and muscles tore as the tail ripped through the man's dark cloak coming out the other end.

The creature lifted Vincent's body up off the ground as the dark haired man simply clutched at the fresh wound, his life's blood leaking from the incision as water would leak from a faucet. 

"Oh god!" Cloud gasped in exasperation. "VINCENT!"

Cid narrowed his eyes and chewed anxiously on his cigar. "Hold up kid." The gruff pilot interjected, grabbing Cloud's arm. To his surprise, Cid then began to lead Cloud back.

"Cid what are you doing?" Cloud yelled anxiously. "Vincent's dying over there! He needs our help!"

"NO HE AINT KID!" Cid yelled back with equal intensity. "If there's one thing that guy can't do, it's die. Nothing I've seen has been able to do that to him yet and this creature sure as hell aint getting that kinda drop on him."

Cloud looked at the man in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Just watch." For extra protection, Cid drug Cloud even further away from the battle.

Suddenly Vincent's eyes flared up redder then before and before they knew it, he let out an inhuman growl as his form slowly began to change.

"What the hell?" Cloud gasped.

"Don't say a word!" Cid cautioned. "We don't draw attention to ourselves!"

This confused Cloud even more yet he remained silent and continued to watch the appalling scene ahead of them.

Vincent's form continued to become distorted more and more as his arms and legs elongated. His skin darkened into a beep brown color and his flesh began to sprout fur. His face elongated so that it took on an almost exact replica of a werewolf. His clothing continued to rip, allowing his bulging animalistic muscles to protrude through. His cloak had fallen loose onto the ground and his shirt sleeves and the bottom portions of his pants legs were shredded. Even parts of his chest were bulging through rips and tears in his shirt. His fingers angled out into claws and the once huge tear in his stomach had now closed up completely. 

The sea creature too must have been shocked by his transformation as it halted slightly in its attack. 

Vincent now clutched onto the sharp tail spike. Without warning, he suddenly sunk his teeth into the hard flesh causing the creature to scream out in agony. Vincent didn't stop however. He continued pressing down hard with his fangs until the limb was completely severed. Blood sprayed everywhere, mostly covering all over Vincent. 

He didn't care. Drool continued to salivate from his mouth mixed in together with the serpent's blood and tendons. Vincent rushed forth in a wild charge then leapt on to the mid-section of the serpent's tail. The creature continued to howl then summoned huge waves. At its command, a huge typhoon of water came crashing down on both it and Vincent. Cloud and Cid had to cover their eyes and draw back even further from the impact. 

Once the water was cleared they were both surprised to see that Vincent had not budged at all. In fact, he was now delving deep into the creature's flesh with his teeth, sucking out the serpents life blood as one would draw water from a straw. The creature's howls of agony were becoming weaker and more vain as Vincent continued to claw at its flesh, tearing through bone, cartilage and veins. The creature gurgled a final blood soaked moan before finally falling limp to the ground. Vincent prowled over it, still vacantly chewing on a few pieces of flesh and tendon. The creature's blood dripped freely from both his mouth and his body wherever the liquid had hit him. 

Both Cloud and Cid watched anxiously to see what his next move was. Vincent prowled around a bit more then finally stopped. Right before their eyes, the dark beast slowly began to shiver and then it began to shrink back into the man they both knew and remembered. Dark hair retracted to reveal pale white flesh. Sharp claws faded into dull fingers. And large hoofs reverted into bare feet. Vincent, spent of his strength, and now completely human, fell head long into the sandy beach floor. 

Both Cid and Cloud heaved a collective sigh of relief. 

"He woulda killed us, had he spotted us you know?"

Cloud looked sharply at Cid. "What? Are you serious?"

Cid nodded sagely. "I don't know the details but whenever he gets injured bad like that, it means he's gonna change forms. I've seen it happen only twice before. It can get pretty awful."

"And he has no control over it? It's like he's a berserker!"

"That he is my friend." Cid replied heavily. "I don't think there's even a shred of humanity in him when he reverts to that thing"

"Then why do you continue to fight with him?" Cloud asked exasperatingly. "Why do you continue to put your trust in a guy like that, knowing that any minute something could go wrong and he could transform into that beast again."

"I've been with him long enough." Cid answered evenly. "I trust him enough to take that risk."

Cloud narrowed his eyes slightly. He didn't understand. He prepared to say more when suddenly Cid spoke first.

"In any case, we better help that kid. She may already be dead."

Cloud's eye's snapped wide. He had forgotten about her. Immediately he rushed past Vincent towards the still form of the girl next to him. The creature had miraculously avoided hitting her when it fell to its death but the girl was still very blue and she had huge amounts of the creature's blood on her. 

Cloud kneeled down next to her vigorously wiping the blood away from her face. He quickly dropped his head low and preformed CPR.

Cid watched on sadly. "It may be too late kid. She's been that way for a while…"

"Shut up!" Cloud snapped in between breaths, while he pumped her chest to get her heart beating again. "I won't let this little girl die! Not like this!" Once again he dropped his head low and gave her mouth to mouth.

Cid scratched the back of his head. He caught the sight of a man nervously making his way down to the beach.

"Oh so now you come, after we kill the beast huh? Get the f#ck out of here you cowardice piece of $hit!"

"I… I can't." the man said hesitantly.

And why not?" Cid retorted back.

"Because that little girl you're trying to save is my daughter."

Cid narrowed his eyes but could see the desperate glint in the man's tear stained eyes while his hands shook nervously. Cid noticed he repeatedly cast glances over towards Cloud as he continued trying to resuscitate the little girl.

"My condolences." The ex-pilot said in a light voice then made his way over to Vincent's still form. He pulled the unconscious man over to a more secluded area so people wouldn't look at him as much. More spectators began filing down the stairs, surprised to see that their monster had been destroyed and that no one had been killed yet.

Anxiously Cloud continued giving the girl mouth to mouth. "C'mon kid breath!" Cloud hissed. He pumped her chest once more and to his joyous surprise, she began coughing up the liquid then rolled over onto her side, coughing even more.

Cloud breathed a heavy sigh of relief then sat back on his haunches. The girl's father cried out in glee then immediately rushed up and embraced the young child. Turning to Cloud, eye's watering, the man smiled. "I thank you kind sir. I can't possibly repay you for this. I am completely in your debt."

This brought a smile to Cloud's face. Rising up to his feet, Cloud shook the man's hand. "It wasn't a problem. I was only doing what needed to be done." 

The man continued to fire accolades at Cloud until finally the village doctor came down. After a few more words were traded, the mob of people all left, following the doctor and the girl and her father away towards the village clinic.

Once they were all gone, Cid walked back up to Cloud from the distance, whistling his surprise. 

"Well damn kid I gotta tell ya. I didn't think you could do it, to be honest with you."

Cloud smiled once more. "Sometimes you just gotta have a little faith."

Cid nodded and thought about his words. "It's the same as with him."

"Huh?" Cloud looked at the man curiously.

"Our teammate." Cid responded pointing towards Vincent. "Having to deal with him becoming that beast. It's the same. You gotta have faith in him. If you can trust him as a man then you can trust him to continue trying to do the right thing, right?"

"I… I guess your right." Cloud answered in a rather subdued voice. _'To trust each other…'_

These words kept floating through Cloud's mind, even after they returned to their hotel and he was lying silently in his bed.

__

'I wonder, will we still be able to trust each other like this when we finally confront Sephiroth? Or will we revert to something even we ourselves hate to look at? Are we all just like Vincent? Will I be able to control myself when the time comes so that I don't become a monster?' These questions continued to assault the blond mercenary well into the night and onwards into his dreams.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 10.


	10. Unexpected arrival

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD ****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 10

"Wow!" Aeris said in awe as she walked down the small dirt trail leading out towards the boundless regions of the Junon area. "This place is magnificent!" 

Red13 merely smirked as he rose his head skyward. "Does the scenery of this region impress you that much? I see nothing special about it."

Tifa, also mystified by her surroundings, turned the face the one-eyed tiger. "Well of course it does!" The Avalanche fighter threw her arms out for emphasis. "This is the first time you've ever been outside of the Midgar region right Aeris?"

The flower girl nodded her head excitedly, still not taking her eyes away from the sights before her. 

"Don't you get it Red? This is the first time she's gotten the chance to see the world without having to put up with the smog and absence of life the plagues the Midgar continent. This is her chance to see the world as it should be!"

Red13 simply shrugged but a small smiled tugged at the side of his lips despite his best efforts. "Well… Its good to notice the beauty and glow of the planet every once and a while."

"Of course it is!" Tifa nearly shouted in glee. "It's been so long since I've been outside of Midgar myself! It's so exciting! I almost forgot how beautiful the world can be without the influence of mako!"

"Yeah!" Aeris agreed, finally being able to tear her attention away from her surroundings enough to listen to what her companions had to say. "I almost can't believe my eyes. The grass is so green and pure! The air is most! Everything is just so… so… natural!"

Tifa smiled and nodded the whole time. "Yeah it's amazing how much we take our world for granted at the cost of high tech equipment."

Red13 rolled his one good eye then turned to face his companions. "Aren't you two forgetting something? Sure it's great to admire the planet every once in a while but remember what we're here for! This isn't sight seeing you know?"

Aeris face fell slightly, while Tifa's became upset. 

The young dark haired woman walked up to the tiger, Aeris following closely behind.

"Red we know what we're here for, believe me and not a second goes by that we forget it."

Red simply gave the girl an exasperated look. "Well then, why don't you two quit moping and lets get moving!"

Tifa's eyes narrowed even more. She glanced back towards Aeris to see the woman deep in thought. 

Tifa motioned for Red to follow her a little bit further away from the flower girl.

"Look Red, I know you mean well but you've got to be a bit more patient."

Red13's one good eye fastened into a glare. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me." Tifa continued, becoming more livid with each word. "Look over there. Just look at that poor girl. You think this is easy on her? You think this is easy on any of us? Now I'm not going to lie and say I know what's going on with her and that I know all that she's been through because I don't. However I do know what I see before my eyes and what I've been seeing lately is this girl becoming more and more distressed every day."

Red13 rolled his eyes, seeing where this was going. "Oh give me a break Tifa. I take it you would expect me to hold her hand through life as if she were some adolescent child? If she can't cope with the harsh reality of the world now then she never will. She must learn to accept reality as it is. It would be wrong for us to try and hide her from it."

"I'm not saying that!" Tifa nearly shouted in anxiety. "Look all I'm saying is that you need to cut that girl some slack every now and then. She's been going through hell for the last few months and now with Cloud gone I'm afraid she may have a nervous breakdown or something. She tries to put up a brave front and she tries to stay cheerful but you never hear her at night do you? When all she does is cries her heart out."

Red let out a heavy sigh, leaning on his haunches. "Look we all must cope with our comrade's death…"

"It's not that!" Tifa blurted out. "Or maybe I should say it's not just that…" 

The young Avalanche woman scratched the back of her head in frustration. She was clearly peeved that Red wasn't getting the bigger picture like she was and it was annoying to have to explain this to him all the while he continued to keep a emotionless expression pasted on his face. 

"Look, ever since Zack died didn't you notice how everything changed so drastically?"

Red13 sighed in annoyance. "Well I couldn't know seeing as how I was never there. Or have you forgotten I joined up with your little Avalanche group after you were all captured."

Tifa balled her fists in anger then lowered her head and let out a defeated sigh. "Red… all I'm asking is that you not be so rash and straightforward about everything. Aeris is going through enough with everything that's happened already. I don't know much myself but I do know that Cloud was a lot happier before Zack's death. Afterwards he's become more sullen and close minded. Not just that, everyone's been pent up and quiet about the incident. But as of late Aeris has been reacting the worst so far. From what I've heard, Cloud and Zack found her as a rouge and took her in. They promised her security. Now that one is dead and the other has completely shut everyone else off from him, do you know how that must make her feel?"

For the first time, Red13 lowered his head and actually took in what the woman was saying. "…Alone, abandoned…"

"Exactly!" Tifa breathed in exasperation.

"I know those emotions well…" The tiger mused silently, more to himself then to anyone else. "Very well. I shall be more patient with the girl and not act so straightforward about things."

A smile inched its way across Tifa's face. "That's all I'm asking."

From the corner of her eye, Tifa noticed Aeris was now walking towards them.

"Tifa, Red we should get going now. Cloud may be in danger and need our help. You were right Red, I shouldn't be acting this way in such dire circumstances."

Red13 raised his eye towards her and opened his mouth to reply. "Aeris, look w-"

"For travelers, you three sure do know how to make a lot of noise." A new voice suddenly rang out from the distance, cutting the one-eyed tiger off.

Red's eye narrowed as he swung his head around towards source of the voice. Tifa and Aeris soon followed suit however all that met them was the dense green overgrowth of plant life and shrubbery. 

"Who's there?!" Red13 bellowed into the light spring air.

Much to the amazement of the trio, his question was soon met with a flurry of giggles.

"Well one thing's for sure." Tifa began, relaxing her clenched fists. "Whoever it is out there, it can't be anything too serious."

Suddenly a figure leapt from out of the growth of branches and shrubs. Tifa's eyes narrowed in annoyance. She had been expecting someone dangerous to be lurking in the shadows yet now she found that claim to be wrong. 

Standing at her full height in front of them was nothing more then a dark haired, spunky, shurieken wielding, kid. With a small armored plate on one shoulder that led all the way down her arm. 

The girl's eyes flashed dangerously towards the three of them. "What do you mean I can't be anything too serious?" She bellowed in ferocity. "How dare you underestimate the great Yuffie Kisiragi!" 

Red sighed in annoyance then turned his gaze off and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Yuffie screamed in angry rage. "Don't you dare turn your back on me! I'm your worthy opponent! I can beat all of you in two minutes flat!"

Aeris cast concerned eyes towards the young girl. "Why are you doing this? What do you want?"

An evil grin formed slowly on the young ninja girl's face. "Ha! I'm glad you asked. As I said before I am the great Yuffie Kisiragi! I am a world Renowned Materia hunter! I search the world for great materia. My goal is to own at least one of each! And now, gimme all your materia so I can add them to my collection!"

Aeris eyes widened in disbelief while Tifa simply burst out laughing.

"Huh? Hey stop laughing at me! I mean it." 

"Oh this is too rich!" Tifa gasped in between giggles. "We're being 'robbed' by an angry kid!"

Yuffie became red in the face with anger. "Hey shut your mouth!"

"And what's worse," Tifa continued, unperturbed by the warning. "She's only after our materia!" Tifa couldn't contain herself as she fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Aeris too, couldn't help the small sporadic giggles that escaped her own lips from the revelation of their current situation.

"Hey I told you all to stop laughing at me! I mean it!"

Red simply sighed and shook his head. "This is nonsense."

Suddenly a hard sharp object came hurling his way.

****

CRACK

Red13 fell back as a shurieken smacked him square on the nose. 

"Ouch!" The tiger protested in alarm. "What the hel-"

However before he could finish, Yuffie launched herself into attack, throwing her left leg out into a flying kick. 

The one-eyed tiger narrowly dodged out of the way of the attack, now glaring in anger. "Just what are you intending to accomplish by this child!"

Yuffie landed expertly on her feet then turned towards Red with a smug grin on her face. "You all surprised yet? You thought I was just some 'spunky teenager' huh? Well now I'm gonna teach you never to underestimate you enemy!"

Within a split second, the young girl launched herself into the air once more. Before anyone could react, the young ninja leapt in front of Tifa then shot a fist directly into her midsection effectively shoving the air from her lungs. 

Tifa fell over in shock and anger, desperately trying to reclaim her lost air supply.

This time Aeris narrowed her eyes in disapproval. "Why are you so intent on proving yourself to us? We don't want to hurt you."

"That's what you say." Tifa shot in, in between gasps of air.

"I don't care what you want or don't want!" Yuffie yelled in anger. "You dishonor be by laughing at my challenge. Now I will show you what a true ninja's wrath can produce!"

Yuffie shot forward, throwing her arm out into a punch once more. This time, however, Aeris blocked the attack with her staff. 

Yuffie glared in anger at the brown haired woman then threw her leg out in a low sweep. Aeris, remembering the lesson's Zack had taught her, expertly lifted her right leg, avoiding the sweep then stretched her staff in a sweeping motion, effectively tripping the young ninja girl off the ground. 

Yuffie fell flat on her back. Narrowing her eyes in anger at being toppled she leaned forwards to get back up. Hey eyes widened, however, when she found herself now staring into the tip of the flower girl's staff.

"Stop this nonsense right now." Aeris said in a harsh voice, keeping the end of her staff level with Yuffie's throat.

The young ninja girl balled her fists up in an angry fit. "Ok, ok I give up. You win by default." 

Tifa was now lifting herself up from the ground, fully recovered from the sucker punch. "Exactly what the hell is your problem kid?"

"Hmph! I told you already." Yuffie replied smugly as she dusted herself off after getting up from the ground. "I'm a materia hunter. It's my job to steal materia from others. And If they resist, I kick their a$$."

"Doesn't seem like you've been doing too good of a job thus far." Red shot in, rubbing his bruised nose with the end of his paw.

"Shut up furry! You guy's just got lucky! Hey I got an idea! Let's fight again! This time I'll be for real right? And then I'll show you all just how strong I am!"

"Hmph, think I'll pass." Tifa replied casually. "You're a good fighter kid, don't get me wrong. That sucker punch of yours was well placed and you've got some good skill with the shurieken. But that's as far as it gets. Maybe when you get a little more practice, we can all fight again."

"Oh come on!" Yuffie yelled in alarm! "Just one more time! Let me show you what I've really got!"

"Maybe next time." Aeris replied lightly.

"We don't have time to play games with you kid." Red said in a slightly annoyed voice. "We've wasted enough time here already."

"Really? Where you all going in such a hurry anyway?" Yuffie asked, suddenly becoming interested.

"It's none of your business." Tifa replied bluntly. 

"Hey come on! I might be able to help you guys out!"

"And why would you want to do that? Just a minute ago you were trying to smash our brains in."

"Ah come on! I'm curious damnit!"

"We've really got to get going." Aeris replied softly. "Hopefully we'll meet again. Then we can have that rematch ok?" 

Yuffie growled in anger, turning her back to face the trio. "Fine!" She answered hotly.

Red rolled his eyes. "Ok we better get going. We may still be able to make it to Junon by nightfall."

"Ah ha!" Yuffie replied, suddenly turning around to face them once more. "So you guys are going to Junon then huh?"

Red growled slightly in frustration.

"Hey I can help you guys out after all. I know a quick route into Junon. I can get you there in 2 hours tops!"

This time all three of the companion's eyes widened in alarm.

"What did you say?" Aeris asked, turning to face the young girl.

"You heard me!" Yuffie replied, grinning smugly. "2 Hours and not a minute more."

"How?" Red asked.

"It's easy. There's an underground tunnel in this area. The origins are kinda private but suffice to say, it's an ancient secret I learned from way back at home. This tunnel will lead us straight into Junon."

Tifa narrowed her eyes slightly then turned to face the group. "Well what do you say guys?" She asked in a low voice. "It's a long shot but it could seriously pay off for us."

"I don't trust her." Red replied. "She's a materia thief. She could just be trying to lead us into an ambush."

"I disagree." Aeris interjected. If that were the case, we'd be caught already. I say we give her a chance. Besides, we could use her skill."

"Hmm Aeris has a point there." Tifa responded. "I agree. I think we should give this kid a shot. What do you say Red?"

The tiger grumbled then nodded his head. "Fine. Whatever choice I make will have little difference anyway. You'd make me say yes either way."

Tifa smiled proudly. "You bet your flaming tail we would." 

Turning around, Tifa smiled boldly towards the young ninja girl. "Ok kid, we're in. we'll trust you for now but the second you double cross us…"

"Yeah, yeah I get the point." Yuffie responded, now walking down a dirt path. "Just follow me and I'll lead you right through the tunnel and to Junon. Just remember one thing though." She turned around and pointed a finger directly towards Tifa and Aeris. "You two owe me a fight later. The cat's too small for a good challenge but I think you two will suit me just fine."

Red13 growled angrily under his breath while Tifa and Aeris laughed lightly. They were beginning to like this girl more and more. 

****

**__**

Cloud's eyes fluttered open against the bright shining light of the flashing sun. Groaning loudly, the blond mercenary Struggled to a sitting position, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"It's about time you woke up! God Cloud, you sleep like a horse!"

"Shut up!" Cloud retorted towards his companion, now rising to his full height from the cot he had been sleeping on.

The dark haired companion merely smirked at the rebuke then turned back and continued finishing the eggs he had been cooking.

Cloud grinned, stretching his arms out as wide as they could go. "In any case, I didn't complain when you slept like a log three weeks ago. You were out for almost 12 hours! And we were on enemy territory at that!"

"Ah, that's different!" The black haired man replied, throwing his hand out in a dismissive gesture. "I was tired from all the previous fighting and the poison didn't help either."

This time Cloud had to laugh out in disbelief. "What poison? Liar! The only poison you were exposed to is your own lazy habits! Face it, you're no better then me when it comes to sleeping in late!"

The dark haired man flashed his partner a sour look but said nothing more as he continued to stir the eggs vigorously. 

"Ha can't say anything now can you Zack?" the blond haired man asked, laughing in triumph. "Next time don't be such a hypocrite and you won't look as bad."

****

Suddenly the scene changed and now Cloud found himself standing in the middle of a bloody field. Tears of pain and regret streaked down his eyes whilst holding the huge bloody buster sword in his callused fingers. 

Lying around him were the slain bodies of a band of thieves. They had been killed recently and efficiently. Unfortunately, it did Cloud no good knowing that he took them out quickly. It still pained him to be the cause of such destruction. 

The heavy clatter of footfalls broke the blond out of his slight reverie. He turned his head to regard his companion, still with the same distraught eyes as before. 

"This is madness…" He whispered in a soft voice, as if too afraid to raise his voice any higher in this realm of solitude and desolation. 

His dark haired companion seemed to immediately get the gist of what he was saying. The dark haired man rammed the edge of his sword into the ground then leaned his arms on the hilt. "No." He replied in an equally solemn voice. "What it is, my friend, is reality." 

"Why must this world be filled with such anguish and destruction? Can't people see their own follies and learn from them? Can't people just live in peace for once?"

Zack gave his friend a sympathetic look. "It is not our place to decide what people think and do. We live in hard times. We do what we have to in order to survive."

****

Once again the scene shifts. This time Cloud finds himself sitting at a camp site roasting fresh meat on the fire with Zack.

"Ya know Cloud… death isn't all that bad really."

"How can you say that? You got a death wish or something?"

"Who me? No way! I couldn't die even if I wanted to! I'm too damn good for that!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and chuckled at his friends exaggerated bravado. "Yeah, whatever Mr. 'I can do anything.'"

Both mercenaries laughed at this for a while. Soon Zack picked up again. 

"But I'm serious. I've been thinking a lot since that last time when we killed all those thieves who tried to mug and kill us."

"I try not to remember those things." Cloud replied softly. "It's troubling to sleep with such memories."

"Yeah I know but we can't just run away from the fact forever right? Sooner or later we gotta face up to the reality of it all."

"You said that before. But it's easier said then done Zack. People die. That's the most realistic fact about this crazy world we live in. And then you have the audacity to say death isn't bad? It makes me wonder if perhaps you've lost your mind."

"Just shut up and listen to me for a minute will ya? Sheesh, all I'm trying to say is that death is a part of life."

"Oh wow Zack!" The blond retorted in over-exaggerated sarcasm. "Ya know, I never noticed that before. What's next? Are you gonna tell me about the birds and the bee's now?"

Zack chuckled despite himself. "Hell Cloud, if you don't know about 'that' then your more of a novice then I thought."

Cloud's face turned sour as Zack continued to laugh heartily. 

"I'm not really getting the point of what you're trying to say here, you know?"

"Oh… right." Zack flustered, trying to regain his composure. "Look Cloud, what I'm trying to say is that people can die anytime. I'm not suggesting it's wrong to feel bad about being the one doing the killing or even being on the receiving end of the kill. All I'm saying is that you should know that it's very real and it can take us at any time. Death is a cruel mistress that can creep up on either one of us at anytime."

"So then why fight? If death is so predominant then why do we even waste our time trying to protect ourselves? Zack I've seen enough of death in my life to not only know that it's very real but to also know that I hate it to the very core! I'm sick of it all. If we have to live in a world like this then why do we even keep going?"

"To ensure happiness! Look, all we can do is live our lives to their fullest. We're all going to die anyway, that much is certain. We don't die because we want to. It was just our time to go that's all. And don't go around feeling obligated to kill if a loved one passes on before you. Trust me, revenge is nothing more then a weighted crutch placed on those sorrowful souls still living. Weather we die at the end of someone's blade or by the forces of nature, all we can do, all we ever could do, is live our lives the best way we see fit. At least then, when we leave this world, we can have pleasure in knowing we've done all we could and have no regrets… that's all we can hope to accomplish…For the living, all they can do is move on…"

****

Cloud suddenly ripped out of bed in a cold sweat. His breathing came is rasps as he recollected his thoughts. Turning his eyes towards the window he noticed it was still night out. His shaking hands clasped the edges of his sheet in an almost deathlike grip.

Silently, Cloud heaved a shaky sigh of nervous anxiety. He slowly brought one of his shaking hands to his forehead while getting out of his bed and heading towards the sink. He vaguely heard Cid's snoring in the next room and absently cringed at the man's boisterous behavior. By the way he snored, soon all of Junon would be awakened by his sounds. 

Tearing his mind from that, Cloud turned the sink faucet on full blast and splashed his face with water. Once again, he let out a stifled sigh. 

__

'What's wrong with me?' He thought to himself. _'I've never had dreams of Zack before… but they seemed so real…'_

He peered at his shaking hands then clasped them together tightly. "Pull yourself together Cloud!" He berated himself silently. "It was just a dream! Just a stupid dream." Yet even despite his words, he knew they were more then dreams. They were memories. He remembered each and every one of those scenes vividly. They had all taken place within the time span of 3 months after Zack had first found him. They had become fast friends and he was still recovering from his own turmoils. He remembered how patient and helpful Zack had been for him in those days. 

Angrily Cloud shook his head once more. No more thinking in the past. Despite those words of advice Zack had given him in the past, the truth of the matter was that Zack was dead. And he didn't care how anyone put it, Zack's death brought no happiness at all. It only brought pain and misery. Zack hadn't lived his life to the fullest. He had died horrible by the hands of Sephiroth. It wasn't fair.

Cloud slowly turned the sink off, his wet, matted hair now falling over his eyes. "Don't worry old friend." He said to himself silently. "Soon I'll catch that ba$tard and make him pay for what he's done."

****

Sitting silently, overlooking the hotel Cloud and his companions were staying at, sat a lone figure atop an adjoining rooftop staring silently at the building in contemplation.

"What are you doing here?"

Raven turned swiftly at the startling sound of the new voice. "Astaroth! Sir, I didn't know you were there."

"Of course you didn't. You were so engrossed in surveying our enemy. Why have you taken this post? Have they started their move yet?"

"No… not yet. I just… it's nothing."

Astaroth cast a critical eye towards his subordinate then turned abruptly. "I suggest you stay focused on our task! Sephiroth has contacted me."

"The master?" Raven was now fully alert, eyes wide. 

Astaroth gave no reaction towards Raven's new demeanor. "He has commanded us to take up positions about the town. You are assigned to the sea line district. Our orders are to be prepared to make our attack at his command."

"But what about our previous mission? Aren't we to eliminate Avalanche once they are all together? There are only but a few of them now."

Astaroth turned his face towards Raven, glaring daggers at the lesser clone. "This is a direct order under our master! Our place is not to question his decisions! Now do as I say and take up your position!" With that, Astaroth swiftly disappeared into the shadows leaving Raven behind to contemplate his own words.

Raven cast one last glance back towards the silent hotel in the distance, still not completely sure of what he was looking for. He then rose to full height and silently followed his leader into the shadows.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

****

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 11

Cordis


	11. Destiny's call

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD ****

WHERE ANCIENTS FEAR TO TREAD

CHAPTER 11

"You look like $hit Cloud!"

The blond haired mercenary looked up from the table of the local restaurant they had all decided on going to. It was now 3:00 in the day and the group had decided on meeting here after searching the city for information on Sephiroth.

"So what did you find out?" The blond haired man asked, completely ignoring Cid's previous statement. 

"Not much." He replied smoothly. "Basically no one's heard of him other then the fact that he was a great Shinra war hero who died a couple years back."

Cloud simply sighed heavily. After having that dream of his lost comrade, it only strengthened his resolve to find and kill Sephiroth. The spiky haired mercenary lifted his mug up from the table and took a tentative sip, careful to avoid getting burned by the heat of his coffee.

Cid merely watched the man in morbid fascination for a few more moments. "What the hell did you do to yourself? You don't even seem like your alive right now."

Cloud continued to drink his coffee, once more ignoring the man's concern for his health.

"Look Cloud, you can be as stuck up as you like whenever you like but if you're gonna be keeling over in the battlefield I'd like to know ahead of time. I don't make it a habit of working with people who die on the job because they can't hack it."

Cloud slowly lowered the mug from the bridge of his lower lip then stared icily towards the rugged, ex-pilot. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Then do it." Cid replied evenly. "Get some more rest or something. You look like hell and if this is the way you treat yourself then I'm thinking maybe you should seek medical help."

"Whatever…"

Just then the door to the bar swung open allowing a shadowy figure to walk through. The surrounding patrons, upon seeing this ghostly figure, eagerly moved out of the way, allowing him to pass. The man promptly made his way to the back table where the rest of his companions were sitting.

"Any luck?" Cid asked the capped figure nonchalantly. 

Vincent gave a brisk shake of the head then took a seat beside Cloud. The spiky blond grimaced a bit at the negative feedback. "So then that mean's we're back to square one huh?"

"I guess so… we could always try again." Cid offered. "I mean this is a city after all, someone's bound to know something!"

"I believe that to be highly unlikely." Vincent interjected smoothly. "These people seem overly lax about things. Judging from what we know of Sephiroth's behavior, people would know if he's been passing to and fro."

"Damn, gotta point there." Cid dug a frustrated hand in his pocket then withdrew a cigarette and proceeded to light it.

"Nibleheim…" Cloud mumbled softly.

"What was that?" Cid asked, momentarily plucking the cigarette from his mouth.

"I said Nibleheim. That was the first place my companions and I were going to journey to before I met up with you two. We had agreed upon going there because that was were this whole mess started from."

"He's correct." Vincent replied absently. "Records say Sephiroth supposedly died in the town of Niblehiem. However, in all actuality, we both know that Niblehiem is actually where he went insane and decided to go on a killing spree."

"Yeah, that's true. But all that information is classified. So how do you know about Sephiroth's origins kid? How did you know what really happened with Shinra's great Ex- SOLDIER?"

Cloud gave Cid an icy stare, as if he were suddenly disgusted with the ex-pilot. 

"What? All I'm asking is a simple question. Don't give me that look."

"I was there!" Cloud spat out as if the very taste of his words made him sick to his stomach. 

Cid's expression immediately changed from one of idle curiosity to utter shock. His cigarette fell loose from frozen hands while the pilot continued to try and process this new information.

"It makes since…" Vincent said finally, apparently not affected at all by this new revelation. "It would explain why he hates the man so much. What else do you know about Sephiroth and his 'divine mission'?"

For the first time, Cloud saw true interest in the eyes of the mysterious Vincent Valantine. The cloaked man leaned forward slightly, resting both arms on the table while a single mechanical finger tapped methodically on the polished wood surface. 

Cloud let out a tentative breath, suddenly becoming slightly nervous under the cloaked man's penetrating, blood red gaze. 

"Not much really." Cloud began, trying his best to sound as nonchalant and indifferent as possible. "He came to my town over 8 years ago with a squad of Shinra troopers. Some of them were SOLDIER's like him while others were simply standard military. They were sent there for a routine check on the Reactor because they had been receiving reports of a breakdown. In any case, something big must have happened while they were investigating the reactor because when they returned it was almost as if Sephiroth was a different man all together. He wouldn't talk to anyone, wouldn't look at anyone, he wouldn't even eat or sleep. For three weeks it went on like that until finally the nightmare began. He finally came out of the mansion and left only death in his wake. He slaughtered everyone in the town. He was completely and utterly merciless."

"So then here's the question." Cid interjected, clearing his throat as it was apparent he was still digesting the fact that Cloud was there during the first massacre of Sephiroth.

"How did you survive? I mean, Vincent and I have been tracking Sephiroth down for years and we know well enough that he's not the sparing type. How exactly did you escape his wrath?"

Cloud's shoulders sagged, ever so slightly yet the blond pilot could not tell if that were either from the fatigue the mercenary had been demonstrating all morning or from the severity of what he was about to say next.

"I fought him…" Cloud began. "I challenged 'the' Sephiroth and somehow I survived."

"WHAT???" Cid's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets. "You mean to tell me you actually went toe to toe with 'the' Sephiroth and beat him? I'm sorry kid but I'm beginning to find this information a little too hard to swallow here. Everyone know's nobody can be-"

"Go on." Vincent interjected, cutting Cid off before he could complete his statement. 

"Aw come on Vince! Don't tell me you actually believe this bull$hit! Can't you tell the guy is lying through his teeth?"

Vincent's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "First of all, don't call me 'Vince'. Second, If you think about it, his story is not hard to believe at all. Don't forget, our first time spotting him, we mistook him for Sephiroth ourselves. Don't you remember the comment you made to me afterwards that you'd never seen anyone move like that except for the 'great SOLDIER of Shinra'?" You ask me, I don't find this new information surprising at all."

Cid's face was red with frustration. "I remember what I said, Vincent but still… This Kid ain't no Sephiroth killer."

"That is a rather obvious fact, as Sephiroth is still roaming around."

"Don't patronize me!" the Ex- pilot blurted out. "I'm saying this kid don't look like the type to go out and beat Sephiroth. I mean look at him. If Sephiroth were to be beaten by someone like him then he wouldn't be a problem for us but this kid is constantly got this look about him that says otherwise."

"I never said I beat him." Cloud suddenly got in before the two assassin's arguments could escalate any further. "I merely said I survived. We had a fight true but if you want the real picture of it all, he was the one who won. He drove his sword straight through my gut. I'll never forget the pain I felt… but somehow I managed to push him over the edge of the catwalk. After that, everything went blank. The next thing I remember, My friend Zack had rescued me…"

Cloud suddenly became silent. The thought of his lost friend brought back troubling memories, both of his past and of his recent dreams. 

"So what about this friend of yours?" Cid prodded. "What's up with him? He a survivor of Niblehiem too?"

"Enough with the questions already!" Cloud shot back, nearly screaming in anger. "I told you about my past, now it's your turn. Why exactly are the two of you after Sephiroth? I want a straight answer!"

It almost seemed as if both assassins faces darkened. Vincent made a guttural sound, clearing his throat. 

"It is only fair I tell you my tale as you have told us yours." The cloaked man began. "I was once an agent working for Shinra, many years ago. A Turk, if you will. Anyway, I was assigned to protect a group of scientists. One of them, the most beautiful woman in the world, Lucrecia, I fell in love with. However, it seems my love was unrequited as she was in love with another. After a time, she became pregnant by this other scientist and then together they preformed experiments on their baby. I tried to stop them, warned the scientist that he was putting the woman he loved and their unborn child at risk. This horrid body is the price I paid for my failure. They continued through with the experiments. Sephiroth is the byproduct of their union together with science."

Cloud's face paled visibly. "Y… you mean Lucrecia was Sephiroth's mother?"

Vincent nodded slowly. "That is correct. That is why I am after him. As a last ditch effort to atone for my sin's."

Cloud was still speechless as he was trying to absorb this new information.

Cid cleared his throat now. "Well, I guess it's my turn to spill the beans. Not long ago, 5 years at best, Sephiroth strolled through my town and killed most of the town folk there. It wasn't a bloodbath like Nibleheim but it was bad. My wife Shera was one of the people He killed. That's why I'm on this quest."

"To avenge loved one's…" Cloud said softly. "I suppose we all have something in common then. We all want to pay him back for his evil deeds."

No one answered. There was no need to. They all knew the answer to that question. Finally Vincent stood up once more, resting both human and metallic hands on the table to prop him up. "You said you wanted to try Nibleheim? Well then let's get going."

"Only one problem with that." Cid interjected. "Niblehiem's across the sea. We'd need a boat to get us there."

"I could help you with that."

All three of the companions turned their heads towards the new voice that had suddenly spoken. Cloud cringed inwardly at the familiarity of the voice he heard.

"What are you doing here?" He spat out in an annoyed voice, though his emotions weren't backing the emphasis of his words for some reason.

The shadows parted the reveal a very muscular, dark skinned man with a gun fastened to his right arm.

Barret messaged his temples in a frustrated manner before speaking. He leaned back ever so slightly in the chair he had been occupying the whole time, listening in on their conversation. "I'm here for the same reason you are Cloud. Don't forget, I never said I was giving up on saving the planet. I'm doing things my way remember? In any case, It seems our paths are converging again. I know of a way we can get a boat and get to Niblehiem."

All three group members suddenly became more interested. "How?" Cloud asked anxiously.

"Shinra's having a celebration party for their new President. Rufus Shinra. I'm sure you've heard of him. In any case, towards the pentacle of the ceremony, the president is going to depart on the newly designed Shinra sailing ship. If we ruffle up some outfits for ourselves, we could have an easy time getting on board the ship."

"Sounds like a pretty reasonable plan…" Vincent interjected smoothly. "However, I have no need of a disguise. I have my own methods of concealing myself. I leave this expedition up to you three."

"What?" Cid nearly yelled. "Vincent are you cashing out on us? You can't leave us. We're a team!"

"Cid you three are well off enough that you can get by without my assistance. I will meet you again once we are all safely stashed on the ship. Until then, we shall go our separate ways."

Cid was about to say more when he felt Cloud's hand on his shoulder, tightening firmly. "Let him go. He's right. He would have a very troubling time disguising himself as a regular trooper. Think about it, even in a disguise, people would suspect his appearance. He can't easily hide his eyes or pale complexion."

Cid grumbled angrily. "Well I guess your right. Let's just get this over with." The ex-pilot turned sharply towards Barret. "I hope 'you' know what you're talking about."

"Don't worry about me." Barret replied. "I've been doing this sorta thing for years. I know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Well arguing is not going to get us any further." Cloud interrupted the two. "We best follow Vincent's example and get a move on. If I'm not mistaken, I think I heard something about a ceremony starting today."

"You heard right. The Ceremony started 5 hours ago. We've got a window of 2 more hours to get safely on the boat. The clocks tick'n so we better hurry."

****

"Whew! We made it!" Squealed an extremely dirty faced yuffie as her face protruded from what seemed to be a sewage tunnel off one of the side streets of Junon. 

Unfortunately, Aeris Tifa and Red weren't feeling as jovial. 

"Gah!" Red hissed in a half angry, half gagging tone. "I can't believe we made it through with our sanity in tact."

"That has got to be the most filthy place I've ever been in my life." Tifa added. 

Aeris was at a complete loss for words as she simply swayed a little on her feet. Tifa steadied her before the green eyed woman passed out completely. 

"You ok Aeris?"

"Y- yeah I think so… Is it over?"

Tifa smiled warmly. "Yeah we're finally out of that hell hole." She smiled even more, realizing her words signified the end of that horrid nightmare.

"Awe come on guys, it wasn't that bad." Yuffie argued. "I mean sure it smelled a bit and all but it still got us to our destination in time right?"

The three companions said nothing, opting instead to stare angrily towards the ninja girl.

"Heh, heh, … or maybe not…"

"In any case…" Red began. "We've reached our destination. Hopefully, before Cloud and the others got here."

"This town is huge." Aeris commented. "How do you propose we go about finding him? It could take forever."

"For now, I'd say our best bet is to just start looking." Supplied Yuffie, helpfully. 

"You assume we would take any more suggestions from the likes of you?" Red snarled. 

"Cool down red. The squirts got a point." The brunette haired member of their party offered. "The best thing we can do right now is to try and look for Cloud. We're only wasting time, sitting around like this."

"I agree with Tifa." Aeris said. "Lets just hurry and check all the places we can. Maybe some of the towns people might have seen him."

"Not impossible…" Red mused. "Very well, we might as well search the area then."

The four comrades quickly began their trek once more. Aeris and Tifa quickened the pace with every second, anxiety ruling their emotions. 

Before long the four had found themselves walking the streets of a very worn down part of town. Tifa wrapped her hands briskly about her shoulders as the cold air bit at her unprotected flesh.

Aeris too seemed to favor folding her arms. "This place is almost worse then the sewers." The flower girl commented.

"You have a point." Red interjected. "This really isn't a safe spot in town. We had best hurry before-"

"LOOK OUT!" 

Before anyone could say anything, Yuffie rammed her shoulder roughly into the side of Red's body, effectively shoving them both to the side. Suddenly there was a sickening **'THUNK'**.

Red turned over, glaring at the ninja angrily. "What the hell are you doing?" His one eye then fell upon the bloody mess that was the ninja girls shoulder as she clutched it in pain, clenching her teeth.

"Trying to protect your ugly a$$ you overgrown fur ball." She spat out, trying to block out the pain.

Immediately, Red's eye turned skyward, trying to pinpoint their attacker.

Tifa and Aeris both ran up to their comrades. 

"What happened?" Tifa asked, concern in her voice.

"Apparently, someone's trying to kill us!" Red nearly screamed in a tone dripping with sarcasm. 

"Lye still Yuffie, I'll see what I can do about that shoulder." Aeris supplied, helpfully. 

Yuffie merely nodded, not having the strength or patience to do anything else. She sagged her back on the ground and let the green eye woman go to work on healing her shoulder. 

Meanwhile Tifa was also scanning the horizons. "What was it?"

"I don't know…" The Tiger answered. "I didn't even see it coming. It was my fault. I should have been more perceptive."

"Kurasari gama…"

"What?" Red asked, turned his eyes towards Yuffie. 

"That's what it was that was going to attack you… the name of the weapon… it's sickle would have… sliced… you in half… trust me…I've seen it's work before…"

Red said nothing, as he took in this new information.

Suddenly, loud shrieking laughter could be heard from the not too far distance. 

"How perceptive of you, little girl!"

All eyes trained upwards and for the first time, everyone caught a glimpse of the cloaked figure standing atop a nearby rooftop. The man wore dark leather, almost identical to Sephiroth's cape jacket however this man was wearing a hooded cloak which had smooth silver metal lining running about it. His face was completely indiscernible as he was wearing a mask. Held firmly in his hands was none other then the weapon in question, the Kurasari gama dripping with the fresh blood of it's latest victim. 

"I am Gaster, 4'th clone of Sephiroth. It is my master's wish that I destroy you all." He began. An evil smile formed across the man's lips as he edged his boot a little closer towards their direction. "Your young friend was skilled in taking the hit meant for the tiger. Are the rest of you prepared to receive the full fury of my master's testament?" 

Without waiting for a response, Gaster leapt from the rooftop, jumping straight towards them. At the same time, he struck again, letting the fury of his Kurasari gama fly forth once more, seeking the blood of his prey.

__

::::::::::To Be Continued::::::::::

**__**

Author's note: Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for chapter 12. 


End file.
